


The one and only

by Foreverours



Category: The one and only - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo took a step back shaking fervently his head. As he was backing away, Cristiano was moving like a possessed man toward the smaller man. When Cris judge the distance between them was just too unbearable, he surged forward wrapping his long arms around Leo’s small frame. He pulled him closer to his chest and buried his nose in his dark, thick hair and breath in his scent. Despite his brain screaming at him to push him away, Leo’s body was acting otherwise. He felt himself relax at the contact as his body was saying “Finally at home”, between his arms. </p><p>-Cris…he stammered trying to regain control over his own body.</p><p>-Please, Cris cut him tightening his grip on Leo. Please don’t say anything, just let me…</p><p>He threaded his big hand in the smaller man hair making him shiver under the touch. His other hand slid down to his slim hips gripping it. These few gestures bring Leo back to those moments he was trying so hard to forget for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Leo, are you ready, honey?

-Yep, coming mom

Leo zipped up his suitcase. Turning around he let his eyes wandering around the room for a little moment. 10 years he has been living here. This room has witnessed every aspect of his short life. His happy times and also his heartaches. My first kiss, my first time, my first of everything. Even my first tears of a broken heart .From the moment I haven’t pushed into this world to this moment. The moment when it was time for me to build the first stairs of my future life.

-Did you changed your mind?

I glanced back at my mother a little smile on my face. I could have stayed and study in this country, Barcelona but there wasn’t any school that has the reputation I was looking for. Besides he want to experience new things, begin a new chapter of his life. And it was also time for him to learn how to live without his too stifling mother. 

-I told you I’m not going to, he smiled kissing her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around her boy and hugged him tightly.

-I love you, you know that, don’t you? 

-I know, mommy. I love you too!

-But you sure you don’t want me to accompany you? She asked for the million times with hoping eyes.

-No, he answers picking up his suitcase from his desk table. I don’t want you to go all the way there with me to end up crying in from of the all university. Besides, Maria needs you more than I do now, he said.

He went out of the room his mother close behind. He put down the suitcase for a moment and bends to place a small, gentle kiss on his baby sister. She was only three months old, but when she begin crying as Leo close the door of his old house, he felt like she understood that everything was changing. For the better, hoped Leo as he got inside his car. 

*  
*

He opened up his car trunk to take out his suitcase. A bunch of boys and girls were running around with their backpack for some of them of course. He approached the principal entry going through the huge garden. 

-Wow, that big, exclaimed Leo looking at the front of the Twilight University.

He knew from the pictures he saw on the internet that the Campus was huge but it was different in real.

-I thought exactly the same thing when I saw it for the first time, laughed a voice behind him.

He glanced around to find a tall beautiful blond boy. He looked a little older than Leo. Maybe 2 or three years. He had mesmerizing blue eyes and he was smiling with all his perfect teeth. 

-Hart, he said extending his hand. Joe hart

-Lionel Messi, nice to meet you. 

His hand was big and harm inside mine. 

-Would you like me to show you around, a little bit? So you don’t get lost on your first day …

Leo nodded his head smiling, relieved that he proposed it because he was actually thinking it without knowing if he will accept. 

-You look familiar? Joe asked all of a sudden as they were making their way through the hall 

-Is that you’re way to flirt with me? Mocked Leo

The other boy laughed making heads turns, curiously looking at them

-No, he laughed. No. Although, I could. 

He turned his head to the other side feeling, his face heating up. No way. This is was only his first minutes at the university. No way was his going into this sort of things. Not now at least.

The rest of the visiting went smoothly because it was the week end so some students were away to see their love ones and some must be in their own dorms. 

-Where are you from? Asked Joe opening for him the door the dormitory. 

Leo got out the paper on which was the number of his new room.300 it said. He looked up. 280. It was a little down the hall. 

-I’m from Barcelona. 

-Catalan! Exclaimed Joe. I heard it is beautiful.

-It is! Smiled Leo a little

It was. It was also his home. Where his best memories but also bad ones where and he already missed it like hell. But this was for a good reason. He just can’t hope to be stuck in the same place for his all life. He needed some changes. It was difficult, was going to be, but necessary. He had to make this sacrifice of leaving everything he always cared about, worth it. And he will. By starting to adapt to this new environment. Leo suddenly stopped making Joe bumped into him. 

-Oh sorry, the blond muttered

-No its okay, said Leo and then he pointed to the door in front of where they had stopped. This is my room.

-Oh…really?

The light which illuminated the face of the blond, since their meeting, disappeared as he was eyeing the door.

-What is it? Asked Leo feeling a bad impression squeezing his stomach.

-I…I stammered Joe seeming at loss of words

He blinked a couple of times before glancing back at the little Argentine at his side. Whatever the expression he saw on the smaller boy made him recover. He patted his shoulder putting his smile back on this gorgeous face of his.

-Well, Good luck, he said. Don’t forget if you need anything, I will be in room 180, just below your dormitory.

Having said that he disappeared as fast as he had appeared minutes ago. Saying Leo was confused was an understatement, but he just shook his head before sliding his key in the lock. 

He entered the room hesitantly. He closed behind him and stood beside the door. He took a couple of minutes to analyze his new environment. He was a little surprise to see that the room was actually clean. More than clean. Everything was at its place, in order. He looked at the bed at his left which was done well. Above the bed was a big flag of Portugal. In fact now that he paid more attention, everything on this side of the room shouted Portugal. The sport bag at the foot of the desk table, the scarf of color of the country folded well put on the bed. And some small posters were surrounding the flag above the bed. But he also noticed another shirt hung on the side of the closet. He recognized immediately the cross above the heart. Real Madrid. He assumed my new roommate was a real Madrid fan. Well He already fund one thing we didn’t have in common. He was 100% barca. He could only hope he wasn’t one of those extremist fans. He put his suitcase at the foot of his new bed. He suddenly heard watering running indicating me that he was not as alone as he had thought.

He noticed a photo frame rested on the table. Suddenly feeling more curious than by an invasion of his privacy his got closer to take a look. By far his distinguished a group of players in shirt of a team which he did not recognize. He lifted the frame between his fingers and looked closer. His eyes overflew the heads of the young students before stopping on the only one he recognized. His heart stopped beating in his chest and his hands trembled uncontrollably. It was not possible. No please, just be his double or something like that, plead Leo. He heard the door of the toilet open and footsteps stepping out of it. He turned his head to the other human being in the room. When their eyes locked, He had no doubt whatsoever about the identity of this person. It was him standing in his full 6’1.  
His body sculptured in some marble. Drops of water were sliding on to land on the towel wrapped low on his hips showing off is sculpted V; His abs, his pectoral muscles and thighs in steels. His eyes went raised up to his face always so magnificent. Brown eyes emphasized by perfectly depilated eyebrows. His meaty lips slightly pink mirroring his pinked cheeks because of the shower. His eyes wide open going out almost of their orbits.  
Leo’s fingers were trembling so much that the frame slid from between his hands and crashed down on the ground. The noise of the brokering glass explodes the bubble which was created between us

-Leo…he whispered as if he was in a dream and the slightest word could wake him. It’s that really you?

Leo took a step back shaking fervently his head. As he was backing away, Cristiano was moving like a possessed man toward the smaller man. When Cris judge the distance between them was just too unbearable, he surged forward wrapping his long arms around Leo’s small frame. He pulled him closer to his chest and buried his nose in his dark, thick hair and breath in his scent. Despite his brain screaming at him to push him away, Leo’s body was acting otherwise. He felt himself relax at the contact as his body was saying “Finally at home”, between his arms. 

-Cris…he stammered trying to regain control over his own body.

-Please, Cris cut him tightening his grip on Leo. Please don’t say anything, just let me…

He threaded his big hand in the smaller man hair making him shiver under the touch. His other hand slid down to his slim hips gripping it. These few gestures bring Leo back to those moments he was trying so hard to forget for two years.

-Cris, Leo insisted finally succeeding on making his body to obey him. You have to let me go.

Leo pushed slightly on his muscled forearms with his hands. The other man resisted a moment before releasing him. Although he didn’t go away, he stayed at some millimeters of his body. He raised his calloused hands to cup his face. Leo looked those brown eyes finding in them the Cristiano he had loved so much. And still is, but that the Portuguese didn’t need to know. He realized at this moment that Cris hands were trembling against his face. Looking at the Portuguese expression of sadness and enjoyment all he wanted to do was erase from his mind the reason that was keeping from letting Cris do whatever he wanted of him, and just melt in his arms. As to persuade him of the mistake that he was going to commit, his brain sent him pieces of memory of this evening. The night where his heart broke to millions of pieces, leaving with the impression of having to fight to keep breathing. The night he cried for hours, yelling at the top of his lungs until the moment the only thing he could do was lying on the ground of his room, his body numb.  
That memory gave him enough energy to push Cris hands away from his face.

-Don’t touch me! He said his heart pounding fast in his chest. 

-Leo…Begin Cris softly

Suddenly his expression changed, like he was breaking away from a trance. There was nothing close to kindness, softness left on his face. 

-What are you doing here? He said heinously.

-It must be a mistake, Leo said ignoring him. I can’t be in the same room as you.

He went back to where his suitcase was and grabs it. 

-I’m going to see if there is any other room available for me, he continued opening the door.

-Don’t waste your time, Cris said stopping him. Unless you have a really good reason; they’re not going to put you in another room. What, you thought you were in a hotel? 

Leo tightens his grip on his suitcase, biting his lips until drawing blood. He turned around to face the reason for his distress and his abyss. Cris looked at him coldly before shrugging and going back to put some shirts on. A couple of boys that were passing by the door stopped to glance at Leo. He turned around and closed the door on them and let his head rest against the wood. It was going to be a long, very long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Cris was a handsome boy and he was well aware. He doesn’t even need to try too hard to look that beautiful unlike other people. And he wasn’t complaining about it. He also knew he could have anyone in the world. So therefore he did do love only the sex was attracting him. He never met someone who made think beyond the simple act of fucking. And he never thought he will. Well no one knows what life has in store for each one of us. Cris had fund that one person with whom he didn’t needed to be beautiful or funny or perfectly dress. He just needed to be Cris. That moment when he realized he had found his other half, he promised he will hold on to it no matter what. But once again, no one knows what to except of life. He was maybe still too young to be certain that he fund the love of his life but who cares? Isn’t it supposed to be the moment you fell at home in someone arms even with the long moments apart. 

That was how he felt when he wrapped Leo in his arms and pulled him close to him. 

-Cris, called a loud male voice disturbing his daydreaming session. Could you at least pretend to be interested at what I’m saying?

-That’s exactly what I’m doing! He replied harshly

-Then you will do me the privileged to accept the 2 hours of detention

He just rolled his eyes playing with his pen. 

-Why are you so grumpy today? Pepe murmured sitting at his right.

-He must be on his period! Sergio laughed at his left.

-Guys we are in the middle of a class, so could you shut up! Iker solded them, occupying the sit behind Ramos.

His smile. His smile was one of the many things Cris missed so fucking much. Burying his nose in his hair, he felt like his senses were coming back to life. He knows he was the one to blame for their separation two years ago. He managed to mess up the only good thing that he actually found on his one and he cared so much for. One stupid mistake one night and their magical romance turned to ashes.

*

-I heard he’s here, said Marcelo eating his ball of meat out of his fork

-Who is here? Asked Iker sitting down beside him and close to Sergio

-Lionel, answered Pepe

The all table went dead silent for a long minute the four pairs of eyes locked on Cris.

-Stop it! Cris warned pushing his untouched plate of food. Don’t stare at me like that. I’m not some kind of wounded animal

-That’s why you are so…not you today, said Sergio completely ignoring him.

-How are you feeling? Asked Iker eyes full of compassion

-I’m fine, you idiots, snapped Cris

Pepe burst to laugh hitting him on the shoulder.

-I always wondered how this small guy managed to make a man slut like you, fall in love.

-I’m not…

-Don’t even begin to defend yourself, warn Sergio biting in his apple. The all of Madrid know of your activities, sir!

-You practically slept with haft of…continued Marcelo

But Cris wasn’t listening to them anymore, his attention captured by the apparition of another human being much, much more interesting.  
There he was only a few tables away from him, cuter and adorable than in his memories. He was sitting with his two best friends of forever, Gerard and Cesc. He was laughing at something that Cesc whisper in his heard. Gerard hit-not too hard- Cesc on the shoulder. It must be something stupid Gerard did again. Cris Knew them from the times he was still Leo’s and Leo his. Those three were inseparable. The only time they parted ways is when their parents- Cesc and Gerard’s who were working in the same industry were mutated here for their work. And now Gerard and Cesc are some of those fresh couples in the school so it means that there will be times when it will be only the two of them. “Why didn’t you dated when I still had him?” raged Cris in his head. Sometimes Cris had to beg them in order to have some intimate times with Leo  
Of course Cris had tried to make Leo came back to him. He begged him, stayed outside his door for days, months, harassed him at school even filled his phone with messages and calls but not once Leo looked back at him. Cris knew after of his fierceness on his attempt to bring him back that he had lost him. That why he had decided to move. He couldn’t see him every time without being able to hold him, to cuddle with him, to laugh with him, to kiss him, to make love to him. And now after two long years of separation, there he was even closer than they’ve ever been. In the same room, sleeping under the same roof just a few steps from each other. He knows he has lost him so now he had to do everything in his power to not break down in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

-I recall now where I know from! Exclaim Joe. You were playing in that club Newell in Rosario, right?

-Yeah, right, answered Leo putting on his training kit.

He signed up in the school football team. There was nothing he loved more than a ball at his feet, feeling the grass under his studs, the wind caress his face. 

-I heard you were good

-He’s more than good, said Cesc hugging Leo from behind. With his way of dribbling he makes defenders look dumb and Goalkeepers pray for their life

-Oh thank you that good to heard, chuckled Joe being the second best keeper of the school just behind Iker 

-Don’t listen to him, dismissed Leo. He’s exaggerating it

He wasn’t. Leo was good, more than good. Well when you love something that much you can never does it wrong? But he hated been in the spotlights. He doesn’t need people praising him or workshop him. All he wanted was to play but he knew that if he continues playing, he will one day become a celebrity so will be surrounded with people wanting his autograph or scream his name or wearing it on their back. He followed the group of teenager to where the coach was waiting for them. 

During all the training session Leo try to ignore the present of the Portuguese on the pitch. He accepted the fact he had to live with him but that it. He had to make their encounters as less and short as possible. But the coach decides otherwise. After only a single training session, the coach decides to make them work more together because they were the strongest strikers of the team. But there were some other good ones, Like Gareth Bale-a really mean looking boy a friend of Cristiano apparently, Neymar Jr- a Brazilian and Karim Benzema- a tall bold boy with big eyes.  
What surprise Leo was the fact that Cris seemed to not care about him. He knew that after two years he must have turn the page but still that hug they shared in the room at his arrival didn’t seemed like a simple friendlier hug. He did surprise Leo but he was complaining about it. This way it would be much easier for him to maybe found someone else. After they broke up, Leo hadn’t really tried to found another one. He was scared of finding himself in the same situation than that night when he’s world collapsed on him. 

-That guy, you should definitely avoid, said Gerard pointing to a boy with long hair.

-Cavani, continued Cesc. Yep don’t go near him

-Why is that? Asked Leo looking curiously at the boy sitting with two other guys around a table in the library only three tables at their left. 

-He’s into everything satanic, explained Gerard.

-He thinks that in another life he was a vampire, murmured Cesc. And he literally bit his ex-girlfriend on the neck. 

-The poor girl, he probably traumatized her for life! Said Gerard looking really affected

-I can see you two still are stupid, sighed Leo shaking his head. If he really did that, he would have been incarcerated in psychic hospital

-And you’re still so naïf, retorted Gerard.

-He’s right, said Cesc. You should learn to be more careful

Leo just rolled his eyes continuing coping down the lessons he had missed. He arrived in the school with one mouth of delay because of some administrative problems. But he could see that the lessons he had missed weren’t that hard so he will easily catch up with the rest of the class. It has been only a week since he came to the Twilight but he already left integrated. He knew it was because of his two best friends, and also of the too familiar faces he saw and maybe because of Joe. He was really cool, always laughing   
and in a good mood. Sometimes he felt like they knew each other for years. 

-Oh stop it, giggled Cesc

Leo dragged his eyes from the papers to glance at Cesc. The boy was moving, giggling on his chair at Gerard sitting in front of him. Leo narrowed his eyes before putting his head under the table. He sighted heavily seeing Gerard pressed against Cesc groin.

-Oh my god! He shouted immediately shushed by the librarian. Are you two serious? He murmured. Go do your things in a more private place.

Gerard pulled his feet away from his boyfriend a big stupid smile on his face. Leo couldn’t really blamed them for being so happy together and so touchy. He knows they used to be like that when he was with him. 

*

-Wow, you’re good! Said Leo glancing at Joe drawing

-Thanks, smiled Joe. I always had a little weakness for drawings 

The drawing represented an old big tree with its dying leaves. Well the atmosphere was a little morbid but it was drawn so perfectly that it looked like a drawing from a professional. No Kidding!

-Your good with your hands, aren’t you? Leo said. I mean you’re a very talented goalkeeper and apparently a talented drawer also, he added, the first sentence coming wrongly

-Actually I am! Smiled Joe winking at him

Leo felt his heat burn his cheeks. He should be used to Joe flirting with him but each time, he found himself blushing. 

-Hey, I almost forgot to ask you, said Joe his tone serious. Everything’s ok with Cristiano? I mean with the reputation he have, i…

-So that’s why you made that face when you saw I was rooming with him? Asked Leo biting his bottom lip

The keeper only nodded and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the biology teacher.

-Messi and Hart! Scolded the teacher glancing at them. Could you stop chatting and pay more attention to the lesson.

Leo straightens in his chair and picked up the book trying to recall where he stopped listening. 

-Psst…

He slowly lifts his head from the pages with a view of the insides of a dissected frog to look back at the keeper. The blond glanced quickly at the teacher before throwing a small folded paper on Leo’s desk. The Argentinean immediately put his book on top of it and slowly slid it to his lap. He opened the paper and read the following question:  
“Are you going to Zlatan’s party?”   
He folded the paper back and put it in his pocket and looked back at the blond. He smiled and nodded.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Cris pounded with force into the tight hole around his dick. He was sweating, heart beating fast. He gripped the slim waist of the boy kneeling in from him and thrust faster feeling his orgasm pinning on the bottom of his stomach.

-Oh, Cris, moaned the boy. Oh yes, there. 

Cris bend until his chest was glued to the boy’s back and wrapped an arm around him pulling him faster against his groin. The room filled with they’re moans, gasps and the constant noise of the bed header hitting the wall. Cris licked a trail of line on his back before biting his shoulder making the boy scream in pain and pleasure. The Portuguese throw his head back the orgasm hitting him and he groaned loudly. He slid his hand and gripped the boy dick and stroked it a couple of times before he came screaming his name. The taller boy fell on the bed slowing his breathing. After recovering of his orgasm, the boy buried under Cris arm putting his head on his chest.

-That was amazing, as always, sighted the boy happily

-Thanks, answer Cris putting his arm loosely around his shoulder.

-You really know how to makes me lose my mind, he said kissing his chest

-That’s because my name is Cristiano Ronaldo

-That’s for sure, laughed the boy burring his head on the crook of the Portuguese neck.

Cris slightly pushed him by the shoulder to make him fall back on the bed on his back. He climbed on top of him and locked their lips together in a sloppy kiss. The boy groaned grinding his hips against his tight. Cris bit down on his bottom lips before the kiss to look at his face. What he saw made his heart stop for a moment. The face of the Colombian boy was replaced with an-oh- so familiar face. His mesmerizing smile, his cute dimples and his chocolate eyes. He was smiling at him his bottom lip between his teeth.

-Don’t stop kissing me, Cris! he pleaded threading his small hand in his hair

The taller man found himself sighting and relax under the touch. The hand slowly slid down to cup his cheek and he leaned in the contact closing his eyes.

-oh Leo, he sighted between his parted lips 

-Leo? 

Cris opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. He glanced back at the face between his arms. The eyes looking back at him with a confused expression wasn’t his ex’s

-Who’s Leo? Asked the Colombian

-I…He…no one, lied Cris falling back on the bed. I’m tired just let me sleep

The boy looked at him dazzled before moving to buried back against him. 

-Cris? Said the Colombian after a moment

-Yes ?he yawn 

-Will you be there at Zlatan’s?

-Did I ever missed a party? 

-Nope, smiled the boy. And I’m going too

*

-You…you just had sex! Exclaim Bale at Cris as he was approaching his group of friends 

-What makes you think that? Said Cris sitting down with his plate

-You have that air of –I just had sex and added a new name to my list of victims!  
The all table burst out in laugher.

-You’re all a bunch of monkeys; you do know that, right? Cris retorted.

-Hey don’t be mean, said Iker trying hard not to laugh

-Who was it that time? Asked Sergio a big smile on his face

-That Colombian guy, James, I think

-Incredible he knows his name, mocked Marcelo 

-Wait, said Pepe. The same guy you fucked like two times already? Don’t tell me you’re falling for him?

-No way! Retorted Cris drinking from his bottle of water.

-Well when you slept with the all school, it’s only natural to fuck the same person more than one time, laughed Sergio bumping his fist with Bale

He earned himself a slap on the back of his head by Iker. The Spaniard defender pouted back at his boyfriend. Those two were the only couple who stayed together for more than three years in the all school. Everyone knew about their relationship and some people were envying them. They were so lovey dovey, even thought it was Sergio who were initiating the touches in public, Iker was more of a reserved guy. Sergio lean down to place a sloppy kiss on the Keeper cheek putting an arm around him.

-Sergio, not here! Warned him Iker already blushing

-Why not? The defender continued kissing his temple. I can kiss my boyfriend wherever and whenever I want.

Iker pushed his boyfriend face away going back to his eggs.

-Eat! He order pointing to the Spaniard still full plate

-Only if you kiss me! Refused Sergio with a smile pushing his plate 

He crossed his arms and made a fake pout. Iker sighted, knowing perfectly that his boyfriend was not joking. He looked around to check if people were glancing at their side of the canteen. He put down his fork, cupped his boyfriend face before kissing softly. It was to be quick and discreet but that was not in the defender plans. He cupped the back of Iker neck and deepened the kiss. 

Cris rolled his eyes and turned his head in the other direction. At that exact moment, he saw him enter the canteen with that other blond boy. He couldn’t help but noticed that this boy and Leo were passing a lot of times together. Every time he sees Leo, Cesc and Gerard, he knew the other wasn’t far away. 

-His name is Joe Hart, he’s the second best goalkeeper in the all school, said Pepe. Just in case you were wandering

Cris turned his eyes back to look at Pepe.

-Why would I be? Retorted Cris 

Why should he care that Leo was maybe finding someone less. That he really said his goodbyes to their moments together. Cris was sleeping around but this was different. He wasn’t settling with anyone and he knew from experience that Leo was the opposite. He only sleeps with someone when he’s envisaging a relationship. Cris remembered that he had to wait for their tenth date to finally kiss him. Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped his shoulder and lips at the base of his neck. The moment he was turning around to look who it was, James sat on his lap. 

-Did you missed me? Asked seductively the Colombian 

Cris ignored him and glanced back at the line where the two boys were. He was right, he did saw Leo turned his head in his direction. Now, the Argentinian eyes looking at James giggling on his lap talking with Bale and Sergio-which finally released his boyfriend. At that moment Cris really wanted to push the boy away from him but somehow his body refused to obey. Leo stared for a few seconds with a blank expression before going back to his conversation with Joe.


	5. Chapter 5

Without looking, Leo felt Cris eyes on him. That body of his was still reacting to his glances with shivers down his spine. So he turned his head away from Joe to stare back at the Portuguese. Only to see a boy-a Spaniard maybe- practically throw himself of Cris laps. Leo buried his hands in his pocket and clinched his fists. Of course, he was sleeping with   
someone else now; it’s been two fucking years. And Cristiano wasn’t that type of person who could stay long without fucking. But the difference was that with him, he did wait for Leo to be ready, since it was his first time. 

-Are you okay? Asked Joe interrupting is trails of thinking

-Yeah…Yeah, I ‘m just really hungry! Lied Leo 

He shouldn’t care about who he was touching. It was not his business anymore. He should focus on his studies and the other human being that showed him so much interest. 

*

-I will see you at the party! Joe said waving at him.

-Yeah, looking forward to it! 

Leo wasn’t really that eager to actually go to this party. But it was his first party since his arrival at the Twilight so he had to go. Beside his friends will be there so why not?   
He sat down on his bed and pulled out his chemistry book. It was the only subject he had a hard time catching up with. It never was his forte. As he was absorbed by the million calculations on the different pages, he heard Cris enter the room. He was talking on the fun putting down his training back at the feet of his own bed. 

-Yes? He was saying with a casual tone. No, I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem to understand but hey, at least he’s giving me what I want so I don’t real care what’s going on on his mind. Yes I know Iker, Jeez

Leo narrowed his eyes at the pages trying hard not to listen to what the Portuguese was saying on the phone. It didn’t take a genius to understand what that person was giving him. And Leo couldn’t help but think back at the guy on his ex’s laps. That poor boy was surely thinking that Cris was showing interest when he was truly only satisfying his own needs. 

-You’re still struggling with chemistry, aren’t you? 

It took a moment for Leo to comprehend that the question was directed at him. He turned his gaze from his book to look at the tall man.

-Yeah, he sighted surprised of the sudden interest of the Portuguese for the first time since two weeks. I’m trying so hard to understand but it’s just so fucking complicated 

-Don’t tell me about it, said Cris a little smile playing on his gorgeous tan face. I still don’t understand a single think in math.

Looks can be really deceiving. When you first see Cristiano, you immediately think that the guy have everything in the face but plain air in the head. But that was the contrary, he wasn’t a straight A student like Leo but he wasn’t that bad either. And he was that kind of person that doesn’t give up until they get what they want even if that meant they had to get their hands dirty. 

-Aren’t you going? Cris asked after a moment. I mean to the party

-I am, answer Leo writing down on his notebook. I wasn’t really playing on going but the others kind of insist so…

-Gerard and Cesc?

-Yeah and that guy, Joe

It lasts a fraction of a second but Leo could swear that he perceived a frown on his face before Cris turned around to pull a new shirt from his closet 

-Good then! I’m going to take a shower 

He watched his tall form disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

*

Leo had already gone to a lot of parties before. But this kind? Never! The house was so huge and so lighted like a lantern in the dark. Even a kilometer away, Leo could hear the music. He parked his car between a full road of fancy cars. He got out before pulling his phone from his pocket. 

-Where are you? He said once Gerard picked up

-Just in front of the house by the door!

Leo make sure to lock his car then crossed the big garden. A boy with no shirt lying on the grass with a bottle of tequila was sleeping in the grass. The Argentinean discovered other bodies as he was following the path to the entry door of the house. A tall figure with flashy blue shirt was waving fervently at his direction. Leo waved back smiling a little. 

-I thought you changed your mind, said Gerard hugging him.

-Why would I? Leo Retorted. I promised I would be here, didn’t I? Besides I had nothing to do.

-Then, I supposed it’s time to party!!

-It looks like it already started! Leo shouted over the deafening music.

They went through the dancing crowd to where Cesc was drink a big glass of what seemed like tequila. Gerard approached his boyfriend a took the glass from his hands. 

-No, pouted Cesc trying to get it back. Give it back

Gerard put the hand holding the glass behind his back.

-You’re already had enough, refused Gerard kissing his cheeks. Besides I want you on your right mind for what I’m going to do to you.

Cesc pout turn into a big smile and his cheeks colored into a soft pink. He looped his arms around Gerard neck and pulled him closer to his body.

-Really? He said heinously. And what is that?

-Hey, guys! Leo coughed. Could you at least wait until I’m away to…

They ignored him crashing their lips together. Leo just rolled his eyes and decided to leave them alone. That was one of the reasons, he had secretly hoped the love that he was seeing between his childhood’s friends for years even though both seemed oblivious would just disappeared. He was for them, how can’t he? But he was also a little jealous. He knew that connecting those the two Spaniard had was so strong that he was sure that they will probably tie their life together. He served himself a glass of vodka and moved around the house to find a place where you could actually sit. After a moment, he sighted heavily sitting down on a big couch. He glanced at the other students within he recognized no one. 

-Hey, Leo! Said a voice that sounded familiar to the small guy

-Sergio! Leo smiled recognizing the Spaniard who came to sit by his side. 

-So how are you? 

They already saw each other after his arrival but they hadn’t really talked. They weren’t friend but they weren’t enemies either. They knew each other from the intermediate of Cris.

-Well school is…school, answered. Except that my life is as boring as always.

The Spaniard laughed bringing a soft smile to the Argentinean face.

-How can you be bored with the two crazy you have for friends? 

-Look who’s talking, said another male voice.

The goalkeeper who was also Sergio‘s Boyfriend came from the couch and wrapped an arm the other man. 

-Hey I’m not crazy. I’m just too full of live. I like to make the most of each day.

-Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, laughed Iker placing a gentle kiss on his temple. So Leo, what do you think of our prestigious school? 

-It’s really different from the older one, admitted Leo. But in a good way, I think.

-The food is disgusting! Sergio said mimicking a puking face making Leo laugh and Iker slapping him on the cheek

-I thought I told you not to talk about food like that. You should be grateful to…

-Shtt…murmured Sergio placing his hand on the keeper mouth. Dance with me

The keeper narrowed his eyes at him before sighing in his hand and finally nodded his head.

-See you! Iker said to Leo letting Sergio drag him to the dance floor. 

Those two were the same kind of pair of couple as Gerard and Cesc. And as far Leo knew them, they always acted like a couple even when they weren’t. 

-Lonely, are we? 

Leo jumped feeling a breath on his neck and the voice in his ear. A loud Laugh made him relax. 

-No, said Leo. I’m just resting my feet.

-Really? Joe said cockily. Well I’m still full of energy and I would like to use it, so would you make me the honor to dance with me

-I’m really not a good dancer, blushed Leo trying to evade it.

-Well I am, insisted. So I’m going to guide you

He extended his hand to the smaller man with a seductive smile playing on his lips. Leo hesitated for a moment before tentatively taking it. 

*

Joe was right. He was a good dancer. He had his hands on Leo’s hips and was moving them to the rhythm of the music. At first Leo kept his hand at his side not sure what to do with them, then he slowly placed them on the keeper’s shoulders. With each movement they were getting closer until a millimeter separated them. Joe wrapped his long arms around Leo’s waist pulling his lower body closer to his. Leo slid his arms to his neck and buried his nose in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. He smelled so good a mix of cologne and aftershave. 

Suddenly Leo felt something hard against the base of this stomach. As soon as he realized what it was, he pulled away with wide eyes. Joe looked at him his face red the little dark room. 

-I’m sorry, he stammered eyes looking everywhere except Leo’s face.

-It’s okay, Leo murmured placing a hand on his forearms. It just surprised me.

-No, it’s not okay! Joe cut him cupping his face. This is how I feel about you since that day when I saw in front of the school.

Leo felt the keeper’s hands tremble on his face. He knew it. Leo was aware of the interest Joe was showing him from the beginning. You could tell him he was flattered that a handsome, cool guy like him liked him but he wasn’t ready to begin a new relationship yet. “Don’t be stupid, His inner voice scold him. It’s been two years, move on. He did”  
He slowly let the hand on the forearms climb up to rest on the keeper’s neck. Joe stared uncertainly at him before Leo pulled him down to crash their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Cris was the party kind of person. Always ready to get drunk, ready to do the craziest things possible. So tonight he had planned to get really drunk and fuck someone. But his plans went to the trash as soon as he remembered that Leo was also at the party. It will be the first time they will be at the same party since their broke up. He wasn’t sure if he   
was entirely okay with the idea of seeing Leo with another guy. But he knew Leo wasn’t that kind of guy but he didn’t trust the Blond keeper, Joe?

-You’re not going to drink? Marcelo asked looking utterly shock

-I’m not an alcoholic! Cris snapped. I can party without having to get drunk.

-He must be sick, murmured Marcelo at Bale who nodded

-I can hear you, you know? 

Cris just ignored them and scanned the room hoping to find a little Argentinean. He didn’t need to search long before his eyes fell did. He was-as Cris feared- with that boy. They   
were dancing, too closed by the Portuguese point of view

-They’re cute, said a voice behind him.

-Don’t who you’re talking about, Sergio! Cris Lied 

-If eyes could kill, that poor guy would be on the floor, continued Sergio. 

-He can do whatever the hell he wants, I don’t care anymore! Cris retorted still staring at them.

Well that actually wasn’t completely true but his friend didn’t need to know that. Besides nothing was going to happen between them, at least not tonight. That what he thought until he saw eyes wide open, Leo kissing Joe.

-I knew it! Pepe exclaimed appearing with beer in his hand. I felt it coming from miles away

Cris watched them making out like a creep with clenched fists for a moment. Then Joe took Leo’s hand in his and turned around to a hall. Leo seemed to hesitated a moment before letting the keeper guide him throught the crowd of dancers. Without realizing it, Cris was moving to follow them. Sergio was faster blocking his way.

-Don’t Cris, He warned serious. You were the one who pushed him away so don’t interfere.

-He doesn’t know him long enough to…begin Cris trying to move away from the Spaniard defender.

-He’s old enough to think for himself, added iker standing beside his boyfriend. If you go after them, you’ll upset Leo even more.

Cris bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His all body was on fire. What he hoped to never experience again was slowly making its way back in his heart. Pain and Anger. He couldn’t let it happen. He doesn’t want to feel that way again. He pushed Sergio and Iker from his way not go after the source of his current state but to grab the one thing that could make him forget what was taking place a few couple of steps away from him. He pushed a couple of girls and boys until he was face to face with the Colombian. 

-Hey, Cris….

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the other side of the room down the opposite hall. James was confused and a little bit scared of the other man behavior but he wasn’t going to complain. Cris opened and closed several rooms before finding an empty one. He pushed the boy unceremoniously inside before closing the door on them. When James was about to ask him what was wrong, the Portuguese collided their lips together violently. The Colombian groaned feeling the other man biting on his lips. He parted his lips letting Cris tongue slid inside. The kiss was sloppy and despaired nothing to what the Colombian was used to. 

-Turn around! Cris breathed against his trembling and painful lips breaking the kiss

James searched his face hoping to understand his behavior but the Portuguese had a blank expression. He swallowed heavily before doing as told. Cris immediately pulled down the boy’s jeans along with his boxer. He unzipped his own jeans and pulled it down to free his cock. He quickly prepared James with fingers before penetrating in one swift movement making the other boy whimper. He build up a rhythm that made James scratched at the wall feeling his body been pushed harder into it with every thrust. Cris bend down and bit the sensitive skin of the Colombian and thrust harder. He plunged his nails in the other boy waist with enough force to draw blood. James rested his head against the hard wall and arched his back, the pleasure spreading inside all body making scream almost as loud as the music outside the room. Their moans and gasps filled the room. 

-Oh god! James shouted at the top of his lungs. Yes, oh!

His cum slid on the wall as he was trying to catch his erratic breath. With a final hard, deep thrust Cris explode inside of him filling him with his cum. He rested his head in the base of James neck breathing heavily. 

-Cris…begin James his body screaming at him to find a more comfortable position

-Don’t move, murmured Cris. Please, just don’t move.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo wasn’t the type to sleep around. In fact he only had one experience in sex and it was with the only boyfriend he had. Cristiano. He’s first time was with him and his last. So he couldn’t really compare what he had with Joe with anyone except Cris. Sitting in the library alone he allowed himself to go back to this moment from last night. He remember been the one to initiate the kiss with Joe and he had kiss him back. But the making out session didn’t last as much as Leo had wanted it too. The keeper had slipped his hand to grab the Argentinean’s. After a moment of hesitation Leo had let him led him to a more private place. The second Joe had closed the door on them, he knew he couldn’t back down anymore. And he was surprised to find that he didn’t wanted too. 

Flashback:

Joe turned to face him again smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. He approached Leo slowly and level up his hand to his face to cup his cheek caressing it gently.

-You’re so beautiful, he murmured bringing his lips close to the smaller boy’s. You have no idea.

-You’re not bad yourself, Leo smiled into the kiss

The keeper slid his hot tongue inside Leo’s mouth making them groan. Leo threaded both of his hands in the other boy’s short blond hair and pulled a little at the base. As they were dueling for dominance with their tongues, they stepped back until Leo kneels made contact with the edge of the bed. Leo lied back on the bed pulling Joe with him keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck as they were devouring each other mouth. Eventually Leo broke the kiss to take a breath and Joe slid his tongue to his neck and bitted down on his pulse point making the Argentinean moan. He pressed back on his elbows and grinded down on the smaller boy hips. Rapidly they were gasping and moaning as the friction got faster, deeper. 

-Oh god, groan Leo throwing his head back on the bed. 

At this point both were painfully hard. Joe removed his shirt and bend down to retrieve Leo’s with the latter help, he was about to resume their previous position when Leo put a strong hand on his chest.

-No, he stammered. I can’t wait, just can we…

The keeper grinned before crashing their already kiss swollen lips. He quickly got rid of their jeans and boxers and slid his big hand to Leo’s throbbing, already leaking precum, hard-on. Leo immediately arched his back searching for more pressure. Joe caressed it a couple of times before gripped it firmly. He kissed his way up the smaller boy body sucked on his neck, hoping to leave marks. Leo buried his mouth against Joe’s shoulder to muffle the loud moans that were escaping him as the latter accelerated the movement on his lower parts.

-I need to be inside you, Leo, Joe said hoarsely 

Leo nodded his head enable to form a word. He couldn’t suppress a whimper when the Keeper released his cock and peeled away from his body.

-I’m just going to see if there is something we can use as a substitute for the lube, he smiled kissing his cheek. I’ll be right back. 

End of flashback

-Leo, I’m talking to you. LEO!?!

The Argentinean snapped away from his hot daydreaming session looking around completely disoriented.

-Wow, it must have been a really good dream! Joked Cesc sitting in front of him

-I wasn’t…

-Is that a…oh my god. it is! He shouted jolted immediately from his chair to look closely at Leo.

-Shtttt, shushed the librarian staring disapprovingly at their table

-What the hell are you talking about? Murmured Leo 

-That thing on your neck, Cesc said smiling like lunatic. You’ve got like a big hickey

A flow of hot blood rushed to his cheeks and he covered the place with his scarf which had slid from its place.

-Don’t try to hide it; you must be proud to walk around with your boyfriend marks on you. Wait, he IS your boyfriend now, right? 

-Do you I look like the type to sleep with someone without envisaging a relationship? Leo snapped more harshly that he intended.

-Are we still talking about you? Cesc muttered frowning 

Leo bit bottom lip feeling the other part of last night coming back to him. 

Flashback:

-Erghhh…hurry up, Joe! Groaned Leo leaning against his elbows, eyes on the bathroom inside where the keeper had disappeared 

-Coming, laughed Joe as he made his way back to the bed. There I think it will work just f---

Leo pulled him back by his neck kissing him opened mouthed.

-I don’t care if its shampoo, he breathed against his lips. Just do it, please.

-Eager, aren’t we? 

-No, blushed Leo. I’m just---

-I want it as much as you do, Joe interrupted him making a place for himself between the smaller boy legs.

He uncovered the shampoo before spilling a generous quantity on his hand. He covered his fingers with it then places it in front of the pulsing entrance of Leo. He glanced up at the boy to see if he could advance and when he got his answer he slide his long finger in the hot velvet. Leo laid down on the bed sighting. It did felt a little weird having something inside him after the long time without sex. 

-Is that ok? Joe asked with a hesitant tone

-I’m not a virgin anymore, Joe, chuckled Leo. I can take it your fingers at least.

-Well good to hear it, Joe said adding two others fingers earning a gasp from Leo. Because I hadn’t planned to stop once we started.

After minutes of searching for the perfect spot, he knew he had when grabbed the sheets releasing a long moan. He kept hitting it thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper inside him. Leo clenched his fists in the sheet letting the moans evade freely. Suddenly Joe withdrew his fingers leaving a feeling of miss inside the Argentinean. He recovered his throbbing cock with a generous amount of shampoo before aligning himself in front of Leo’s entrance.  
He bended down to capture his lips as his slowly slid into the hot velvet in front of him. At first Leo felt nothing but the feeling of been stretch in two. Joe created a slow and smooth rhythm giving time to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Then the pain immediately turned to pleasure. The keeper gradually accelerated the thrusts holding the smaller boy by the hips. 

-Humm, ahhh, panted Leo scratching his back

-Oh god, groaned Joe. You’re so tight 

The room filled with their erratic moans, pleads and gasps as one was ramming hard against the other.  
As the pounding were accelerating they were approaching their climax. Leo felt that familiar fire in the pit of his stomach making see stars. He tilted his head to pull the Keeper face’s close to him in order to kiss him to his orgasm. But as soon as his eyes connected with the other face, his heart stopped beating. The eyes that were looking back at him weren’t blue but brown like a cocoa. His smile was that million dollar that was making the world feet jelly. His body was screaming at him to just end with the oh-so close orgasm but his brain was telling to keep focusing that handsome face. Leo opened his mouth to make him move when he closed the distance crashing their lips. He thrust into him with such a force that he fell back on the bed screaming as the orgasm was hitting him.

I breathed heavily my head foggy and my eyes closed. 

-That was the literally the best sex I ever had! Said a voice

His heart breathing faster than ever and his body slightly trembling he opened his eyes. He glanced back at the boy between his arms. He never felt so relieved about something than seeing a blond haired boy smiling at him with his eyes shining.

End of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love that goalkeeper Joe Hart, i had to detail his "moment" with Leo !!! Hope you'll enjoyed as much as i did writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

-Oh my god, I’m so sorry!

-Shut up, screamed Leo tears falling from his beautiful, kind eyes

I had done this. I broke him. I need to fix this. 

-I don’t want to hear anything coming out of your mouth

-You know that I love you, I said despaired

My head was pounding like crazy and my vision was a little foggy. At this point I wasn’t sure if it was the effects of the alcohol running through my veins or the burning pain I was feeling in my all body.

I approached him hoping to get some kind of contact. Like I feared he pushed me away. I was stronger and taller than him so I could use my strength to take him between my arms and never let him go. But he has the right to decide. Now he didn’t want to be anywhere nears me.

-Leo, baby, listen to me…

He wrapped his arms around his small frame in some kind of comfort. The one I couldn’t offer him anymore. Now I was the reason for his distress.

-Just…he stammered voice hoarse and trembling. Just stay away from me.

He took a few steps back before turning around and running as far from me as possible. I wanted to run after him but my all body was frozen. I watched him disappear in the dark road, helplessly. I knew I had ruined the only good thing in my life.

-Come back, I whispered even thought he couldn’t hear me anymore. I need you, please Leo. Come back!

-Cris!

I could barely react to Sergio yelling my name a few steps away from me as he was standing at the door, the party still echoing behind him. I slowly fell on my knees on the hard, cold gravel of the road. Warm tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I didn’t care about my pride or my reputation of a tough guy. The emptiness was slowly but surely surrounding my painfully beating heart.

 

-Cris! Cris wake up!

I groaned feeling a hand shaking me by the shoulder.

-You’re kidding me? Wake up you lazy ass!

I finally opened my eyes, immediately blinded by the intense rays of the sun.

-Close the curtains Sese, I groaned covering my eyes

-No, do I have to remember you that we have a match today?

That information completely woke me up. I jolted off the bed bumping my head against the Spaniard.

-Oh god, he groaned rubbing his forehead

I rolled my eyes before getting out from under the sheets. Iker was going to rip my head off. Well maybe that will be a good idea, that way I’m going to be delivered from that stupid morning headache.

*

-Don’t let your guard down, the coach warned standing in front of us. I know we already beat them 3 times last year, but you absolutely shouldn’t write them off yet. The most important thing is to stay focus and give your best no matter what. Are we clear?

-YES! The all team exclaim literally deafening me in the process

-Good then go get the win!

He was right. This time, they were harder to beat than last year. They actually defended better, and their attacker wasn’t that bad. But at the end, we still manage to win 3-0; One goal from me at the first half, the other from Leo and Bale.

What was more incredible beside the win was the connection between Leo and me. Even after all this time apart, we were as in synch as before, if not better. No matter where the other one was, we could find each other through the pill of players on the pitch. Even though it hurts me to admit it but I was playing better when he was by my side, making sure to destroy the defense, burning the back of the net. When I scored, he hugged me a big smile on his face, not noticing it was affecting in a way he will never imagine. When he scored, I did hug him and hug back, burying his head in my chest, his arms around my waist; like we use to when we were together.  

-That was a good game! Iker said smiling and patting us on the back. We did good.

Unconsciously, I find my eyes searching through the pill of players, for the one that still matter to me. That’s when I saw it. Leo was kissing that goalkeeper, his arms around his neck, pressed against him. No one seemed bothered, even surprise. The only one hurting was me. That hickey, I notice a week ago, after that night, on his neck _was_ a hickey. He mark it him. He marked _my_ Leo. And now, he was kissing him, in front of the all school, in front of me; like he was his.

-Yep, they’re going out, Iker said putting an arm around my shoulder.

-Thanks captain obvious! I snapped a little harshly than necessary

But iker didn’t seem vexed; he just looked at me with that expression, _again_. Pity. I’m Cristiano Ronaldo, for chris sake! No one pitied me. No one! And if that Argentinean wants to date that blond, tall keeper, let him. I don’t care. I shouldn’t.

-I’m going back to my dorm!

-Cris… Iker begin but I didn’t listen, didn’t want to

I accepted the fact that he was taken, now but nothing was forcing me to _see_ them; see what was once mine and could have been if it wasn’t for that one mistake. I shouldn’t gone to tat party, shouldn’t have drunk that much and more importantly should have pushed her away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know it's been a while, Dance for me and my exams were taking all my precious time. I will try to upload this fic as often as the other one.


	9. Chapter 9

I let out a long sigh closing the book. That was enough revision for today. I rolled my shoulders feeling a little tense. I did think the training was going to be harder than in my old school, and my body was definitely feeling it. I lean against the chair and toss my head back, relaxing. Two hands cup my head and when I open my eyes, warm lips capture mine. I smile against the mouth.

-Hi! Joe said pulling back

-Hi! I said looking into his eyes.

-Did you miss me?

-We saw each other like three hours ago, I said rolling my eyes

-Three long hours ago! He replied kissing my forehead

I hadn’t thought one bit that my relationship with the keeper would be this easy…comfortable. It was actually quite amazing how fast we managed to get along. I was surprise not because of my so not long list of past relationships, but Cris it took us a whole mouth to be completely get out of the awkward atmosphere. I shook my head refusing to let those memories flew in my mind. I knew perfectly well the damage they will do once inside.

*

-A ball? I said confused

-Yes, you know those nights when the princes and the princesses dressed in their suits and dress dancing under a sea of colors! Iker smiled, his eyes shining-no kidding!

-Ok calm down, Cinderella! Sergio laughed wrapping around his lover.

We were waiting for our principal inside the class room. Apparently it was the day, when the school prepares for this Ball thing. With the Spaniard explanations, I assume it must be something like those parties we could see in movies and animation. I don’t really know what to think of it. I mean it wasn’t really my cup of tea; chic dresses, fancy decoration…even dancing. Nope, I wasn’t going to take part of it.

I smile amused looking at the keeper literally gleaming in his boyfriend arms as he was speaking a miles a second. It’s was quite surprising to see him excited about something as a _ball_ ; but I suppose everyone has his/her kink.

-I don’t care about the lighting or the dance, Sergio grinned cupping his face. As long as you’re the one dancing with me; if you know what I mean…

-Why everything have to be about sex with you?! Iker whined hitting on the shoulder. I’m going back to my seat

He pull away from his lover arms returning to the back of the class. Sergio winks at me before going after him. Some people never change.

-It’s stupid!

I turned my head to Cesc angry voice. He and Geri made their way inside the class room. Cesc sit on my table and Geri on the table next to mine.

-You’re evading my private…I begin.

-Not the time, Leo! Cesc cut

-What is it, now? I asked trying my best to hide my annoyance

-The school board decided from now on that the ball will be organized by a team THEY will choose

-So? I said not really getting why this was supposed to be a bad thing

-Well, Geri explained. Normally, I mean before we were doing an election to choose a group that will organize everything: decorate, the food, the theme. But now, with this new rule, the teachers will elect student who will be in charge of everything.  And, mister here wants to be a part of this team and—

-And since it’s the teacher’s decision, there’s a risk that’s not happening. I complete getting the information.

Even Geri wasn’t making fun of Cesc excessive reaction to the board decision. We both knew that he absolutely loved been in the center of those kind of party, event. He still saying that he doesn’t know what to do after graduation but we were sure of the road he will eventually take.

-I told you, I don’t care!

I try my best to avoid glancing toward the owner of the voice as he was making his way to the back of the class room, with Pepe by his side. He also sounded as annoyed as Cesc; but not for the same reason, that I was sure of. What that guy was fond of was his body, his looks. So it was no secret to everyone which road will take.

-When is that ball thing? I asked taking leaning back against the chair.

-In three months! Cesc sighed

-You’re going to be selected, Geri said kissing his temple. The all school knows you’re the best when it comes to organizing a kick-ass party.

-Of course they know! Cesc replied chinning up a defying expression on his face. No one is better at it than me.

-Nope no one! Geri smiled bumping their noses

I roll my eyes and quickly turned my head in the other direction. I sigh relieved when the teacher made her way inside the class room.

 

The ball didn’t even start that I already hated it so much.

-I don’t want to! I exclaimed trying to reason with the teacher. I really don’t.

-I doubt it, young man, the teacher replied taking her glasses off. That’s exactly why I choose you.

-That’s---I bite my tongue stopping the word from escaping. Listen; there are so many people who will kill to replace me.

-I made my decision; she cut me halting in front of her office. So, you will just have to accept it

I groaned frustrated. _Just have to accept it?_ She must be joking. I didn’t even want to go to this thing much less organized. Yeah, the decision has been made; and I was elected. Lucky me. We were five to have been selected: Sergio-yeah the Spaniard, Neymar, Marcelo, Cristiano-yeah that one and myself. We will definitely make a hell of a team. What’s wrong with this teacher?? If they wanted a great, fabulous ball, they couldn’t have chosen worst team; a horny Spaniard, two crazy Brazilian, a prima donna and a lazy striker.

I sigh heavily deposing my back pack on the bed. I jump on the mattress and cover my face with my hands. I glance at the empty bed on the other side of the room. How someone as messed up as Cris could have a room as clean. _That didn’t stop you from dating him!_  True. I knew exactly the type of person he was when I accepted to build a relationship with. I knew it when we kissed for the first, and the moment we made love for the first time- which was also the time I lost my virginity.

Before that night, we were happy. My stupid, naïf brain even imagined a life where, I will wake up next to him for the rest of my life. That’s exactly what he made me feel like; like everything was possible.

_“-She means nothing to me! I swear to god, Leo_

_-Please, Leo. Pick up the phone._

_-Come on open the door, baby_

_-I love you, Leo please”_

My heart clench at those pleads from him. I couldn’t even count the times, he run after me, knocked on my door, left a message on my phone, waited for me outside on my house. But once, did I turn around to look at that gorgeous face, those beautiful eyes. If I had, I knew I would have melted and forgive him. Forgive him for cheating on me. Forgive him for tearing apart all those ridiculous thoughts about our future together.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn’t care less about ball thing. I sense what was on that teacher’s mind even before she got to open were big annoying mouth. So when she called my name along the rest of the group, I wasn’t really shocked. The only one who seemed to be was Leo. I had just shrugged and accepted my new mission. They could count me in. Yeah, right. We will see about that. I really don’t appreciate being forced to do something I obviously didn’t want to.

-Could you at least try to be interested in what I’m saying?!

I glance at the girl putting her dress back. I thread my hands in my hair and lean back. She climbs back on the bed and straddle my lap. I felt my mind drift away from the room as she slid her tongue against mine. She grinds her lower part on my naked crotch making me groan.

-I was saying that maybe we can reserve a hotel room, she whispered sticking her breast against my chest, this way we can have all the time to do all those things I have in…

-Time’s up! I said pushing her away from me.

-Argh, she groaned getting of the bed. Maybe we can see…

I closed the door on her muffling the last of her words. Why don’t they seem to understand I wasn’t interested in any of them? I just need them to fulfill my needs; some of them-like her, were already doing a crappy job, how can they hope for a next time?

_“-People have feeling too, you know?”_

It was the kind of things Leo didn’t approved of. Yeah, he used to try and converted me into a better person, a more considerate person; Someone who were think of people like actual human being with feeling and just not a fuck-toy. I shook my head. Well, you didn’t take that into consideration when you didn’t even look back at me for a _three_ all months. I may have deserved the silence treatment but I wished he would have at least yelled at me, hit me. But nothing, just a closed door, a neutral face, a one sided voice messages. He acted like I never had existed, completely erasing me from his life.

I open the closet searching for one of the only thing that keeps me from completely losing it. I gently take it in my hands smiling vaguely when I felt its weight. I got back to my bed, leaning against the headboard. I place it on my lap, an arm wrapped on a side.

I smoothly slid my fingers on the strings feeling it against my flesh; hearing the sound filling the empty room, feeling the hole inside me. I select the only song that could describe the state of mind I was in when a lost him, when the only way to muffle the pain was to move out of town. Even then I took me months to get over him; still isn’t sure I am.

I remember the time when I had sing in front of his house, the night before I move out. I had hoped, since singing was a hobby with both shared, that maybe he could have opened his curtains and finally see the pain I was in. But it didn’t turn out as I hoped it would.

The song is _Wait for you_ by Elliot Yamin:

 _I never felt nothing in the world like this before_  
 _Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_  
 _Why did you have to go?_  
 _You could have let me know_  
 _So now I'm all alone._  


_Boy you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_  
 _With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_  
 _And all my tears they_  
 _Keep running down my face_  
 _Why did you turn away?_  
  
_[Bridge]_  
 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_  
 _Are you that afraid of me?_  
 _But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_  
 _This is not how you want it to be_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
 _So baby I will wait for you_  
 _'Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
 _Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
 _If it takes the rest of my life_  
 _Baby I will wait for you_  
 _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
 _I really need you in my life_  
 _No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_  
  
_[Verse 2]_  
 _It's been a long time since you called me_  
 _(How could you forget about me)_  
 _You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_  
 _How can you walk away,_  
 _Everything stays the same_  
 _I just can't do it baby_  
  
_What will it take to make you come back_  
 _Boy I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_  
 _Why can't you look at me,_  
 _You're still in love with me_  
 _Don't leave me crying._  
  
_[Bridge]_  
 _Baby why can't we just start over again?_  
 _Get it back to the way it was_  
 _If you give me a chance I can love you right_  
 _But you're telling me it won't be enough_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
 _So baby I will wait for you_  
 _'Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
 _Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
 _If it takes the rest of my life_  
 _Baby I will wait for you_  
 _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
 _I really need you in my life_  
 _No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_  
  
_[Bridge]_  
 _So why does your pride make you run and hide_  
 _Are you that afraid of me?_  
 _But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside_  
 _That's not how you want it to be_  
  
_Baby I will wait for you_  
 _Baby I will wait for you_  
 _If it's the last thing I do_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
 _Baby I will wait for you_  
 _'Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
 _Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
 _If it takes the rest of my life_  
 _Baby I will wait for you_  
 _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
 _I really need you in my life_  
 _No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_  
  
I'll be waiting. 

The only answer I got was silence of the night, the still-closed curtains and the growing hole inside me. Then, I decide that maybe the only way, was to move out. I didn’t have the choice. I knew I had hurt him, knew I betrayed him. I was only facing the consequences of my actions. _Irina shayk_ ; She was the only reason I couldn’t hold him anymore.

I let my fingers caress the strings one last time before putting the guitar back to its place. Even if it was for couple of minutes, it managed to make me forget about everything else, _again._

-The music fills me the way nothing else do.

I couldn’t help but smile at Leo’s words. He always seemed to shine every time he was using an instrument. Those words are what he used to describe what he felt about music the first; I caught him playing on the piano. I only play the guitar but he could use the piano and the guitar. We were even playing like a duet from time to time. At first I was the only one accompanying the instrument with my singing but when he finally got comfortable, we were singing together. That was one of the things; I missed so much it hurt.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's old but i just LOVE that song!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is again, sorry for the long update. I just had to finish Dance for me, first.

-Where is he? Leo said trying his best to control his anger.

-If you’re talking about Cris, I think he went to the storage room down the hall.

-Thank you, Sergio.

Leo turned around holding the papers in one hand.

-I wouldn’t go there if I were you! Sergio shouted from the back.

Leo ignored him and continued advancing in the hall. He knew this was going to be hell, from the moment that annoying teacher choose us. It’s been two weeks and every time it’s the same scenario; him running everywhere in the school trying to find that asshole and him hiding somewhere doing everything but help with that ball thing. He’s sure that Cris is doing this on purpose. I open the storage room, my eyes automatically scanning the room. I should have knocked before barging it. I can’t help the sickening feeling making it’s from his chest to the pit of his stomach. He can’t really see, the guy kneeling before the Portuguese with his mouth wrapped around his cock, but somehow his silhouette is familiar. But what surprises me in this absolutely disgusting picture is Cris reaction. That’s the thing, no reaction, at all. He almost looks bored. He shake his head and cough loudly.

The boy literally jerks out of his place, turning to face him. Yep, he knows the guy, James Rodriguez. The poor guy, he looks completely embarrassed. His cheeks bright red, lips glossing with slip and probably cum and eyes shining with coming tears. He darts his gaze from him before he dies from humiliation.

-What are you doing? Leo says

Cris just shrugs, zip up his zipper, and run a hand through his gelled hair. He turns his attention to the Colombian at his feet, flashes one of his smile before passing by him to get out. Leo waves at the guy then follow the Portuguese.

-Are you kidding me? Leo say exasperated. I’m sick of running around like a mad man to find you.

-Then don’t! He shrugs _again,_ opening his locker.

-Believe me, Leo replies, there nothing that would make me happier but as you know I don’t really have a choice.

-We didn’t ask for it, Cris retorts putting the books in his bag. So you’re not in any obligation to do as they say. Beside with the exams coming, do you thing that the only thing in my mind?

-Yet you still manage to find time to fuck around.

He stops death in his tracks and peer back at the smaller boy. He walks back toward him and grip his arm and literally drags him inside the boys’ bathroom.

-Let go of my arm, Cris! Leo snaps struggling to get out of his tight grip

-My activities don’t concern you anymore! He says drawing his face close to mine.

-It involves me when I have to work for two persons, the Argentinean reply not in the least intimidated. I have exams like you, and I’m getting tired of running in the school to find your annoying drama queen ass.

-We both know how you loved to grip them when I was fucking you---

One of the cabins door open, signaling we aren’t as alone as thought. Leo turns his head to the person standing a few feet away from them. His heart sink, his eyes wide open.

Joe is here, his gaze drifting between Cris, and Leo to the hand holding his boyfriend.

He looked completely confused.

-Well, Cris breathe out releasing the arm, its look like you two need to talk so I’ll just leave you to it.

Without having to see it, Leo can feel him grinning like a proud man. The Portuguese waves at Joe, who still hasn’t stop staring at Leo before leaving the bathroom.

 

*

\- I can’t believe! Joe yelled storming out of the bathroom immediately attracting all sorts of glares from the students.

You were going out with this _guy_!?!

-Can we do this, in a more private place? Leo mumbled trying to keep up with his big steps.

-What, you have something else to hide? The keeper challenges halting suddenly.

-No, Leo replies. Just…

-Why didn’t you tell me? He interrupted him but this time having the decency to lower his voice.

-I didn’t think it mattered that much to you

-It wouldn’t have if he was in a different school, in a different country but for chris sake Leo, he sleeps a few steps from you.

-I know that! Leo defends. When I discovered it, I try to change it but they told me I couldn’t without a _really_ reason.

Joe opens his mouth and closes it, without any word finding it’s way out. He looked so completely dismay, heartbroken and Leo knows he only have himself to blame; that asshole of Cris did what he should have from the beginning.

-I’ m sorry, Leo whispers hating that his voice sound so broken to him. I’m idiot, I should told you about him.

Joe stares at him scanning his face for a moment before sighting like the weight of the word have been placed on his shoulders.

-I…he said running a hand through his hair. I have to go, I will see you later, okay?

-Okay, Leo accepted even thought he knows what that meant.

He watches him walk away, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

*

He closes the door behind him, sit down on his desk without a glance to the boy sprawle on the bed. He put the papers concerning the ball on a side and opens his books to continue his revision.

For a moment, he enjoyed some tranquility before the other one decide he is too bored and it’s his duty to annoy him now.

-Did he broke him up with you? He says without even trying to hide his grin

Leo completely ignore him, focusing on the lesson.

-He must be really angry, Cris continues undeterred. Who could blame him? I will have reacted like him. Poor guy.

-You’re an asshole, I hope you know that, Leo spits out turning to him

Cris shrugs, his grin widening. Even thought Leo wants nothing more than to punch his teeth in, he can help finding so handsome.

He never denied it. Cris is beautiful and that bastard knows it and always used it to his advantage.

-Why didn’t you told him, in the first place?

-Because you’re a part of my past I don’t want to remember.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Can't he stop staring at me like that?"

"Whose fault is that? Leo retorts. You only have yourself to blame. "

Cris sighed annoyed eyeing the goalkeeper sitting on Leo’s desk and staring at them. The correct word will be: Survey them.

Well it is Cris fault. He light up the fire, now the other boy won’t leave Leo alone with him anymore.

What is more annoying is the constant little glances the two boys were throwing at each other, smiling like idiots. They were times when Cris found , the blush enveloping Leo’s cheeks adorable, but at this moment he want no more  than to wipe it away from his face.

 _Because you’re not the reason for his blushing anymore?_ Shut up! Cris snaps at the negative thought nagging him. I don’t care. _Yeah sure._

"So it’s decide, Leo says interrupting his crazy thinking. The ball will be in the gym.

"Yeah, Cris says sitting back, crossing his legs. It will better and safer than a hotel, we all know how drink kids can get.

"Look who’s talking" Leo chuckles writing down the decision on the paper which need to contain every decisions made so the teachers can evaluate them and decide what they allows or not.

"Hey I’m not an alcoholic, " Cris says offended. "Ok I tend to exaggerated but I’m not an alcoholic "- he corrected when Leo lifts his eyebrows at him with a knowing expression on his face.

"Whatever", Leo’s shrugs. "Talking about drunken people, we have to make a list of those who doesn't drink so we can organize a group who can survey from time to time"

"Good idea! Joe approves

"I thought you weren’t going to bother us? Cris purrs peering at him over his shoulder. " You were the one who said that we have to act like you’re not here. "

"He’s not bothering me" Leo remarks

There is that smile again! Joe winks at him, at which Leo blush and bit his bottom lip

"Get a room! " Cris snorts rolling his eyes.

"Gladly" Joe replies undeterred still devouring Leo with his eyes

It is like he can't stop looking at him. And even thought it hurts him to admit it, Cris knows he looked exactly like him when he still had the little Argentinean. He can’t blame Joe but _again_ , nothing is forcing him to witness it.

"You two go away, He says standing up junking his jeans up. We’re done for today, so please spare me you’re disgusting demonstrations of “love” "

"You could have that too, if you stop fucking around and decide to settle with someone "Joe states smiling down at the smaller boy pecking his cheek.

 _I had that;_ Cris though bitterly _. He's in your arms looking annoyingly happy._

"Thanks for the advice, Oprah. " Cris retorts sarcastically

"Just saying…"

 

\+  

"James Rodriguez"

"No way"

"Why? I mean you already…like you know»

"Iker… Cris sighs ducking a ball of paper in the garbage.

"We both know that’s he’s waiting for"

Cris sighs again. Of course he knows that James expects him to be his date for the upcoming ball. It’s not like Cris doesn’t like him or anything, well from all the people he slept with, he’s actually the only one he’s fucked more than once. He have to admit that he kind of appreciate his company more than he’d like to believe.

He’s not completely ignorant. He sees the way the Colombian boy looks at him. He wouldn’t be surprised if one day the guy screams out his love for him.

Cris knows he doesn’t reciprocate he’s feeling and every time he’s one of his “conquest” he makes absolutely sure that they understand that what happens between them for the hours means are without any kind of feeling and that there will never be one.

So, if he _does_ propose to James to be his date for the night, he knows that he will cross a line, he is completely sure he yet want to cross.

"At some point you’ll have to let him go" Iker interrupts him like he read his mind.” He moved on, Cris" he says softly" and maybe it’s time you do, too"

His mind goes back to Leo’s face since he’s dating Joe. It doesn’t hurt him to admit but they do look happy. At first, Cris kind of hoped that the keeper wouldn’t satisfy Leo or something like so the latter will dump him and maybe search comfort in his arms? But even _he_ isn’t stupid, that won’t happen and even if it doesn’t Cris will be the last person Leo will be running back to, to feel better.

Joe isn’t a bad guy. They weren’t friends, actually they barely even talk together before Leo’s arrival, but from he doesn’t know about the guy, he looks like a good person. A person who manages to make Leo laugh and his eyes shine with adoration.

_You’re a part of my past I don’t want to remember._

The message is clear; Leo wants him to back off. When he said those words to him, Cris felt hurt, alone but in some kind of a weird way finally relieved from a weight he didn’t realized was pinning down on him for so long.

He wants to feel that happy with someone, _again_.

"Fine" He says after a moment. "I will ask him to be my date"

+

To say James was happy about Cris demand would be an understatement. But somehow Cris felt a warm feeling watching the boy face’s split into a big smile and his face light up of pure happiness.

And Cris don’t regret one bit his decision.

 

The preparations for the ball were going smoothly and quite fast. Even the teachers were surprise that they didn’t need to intervene to make things right.

Everyone did what they had to with complains and that was good.

Of course the exams were just two days before the ball so they were juggling between the preparations for the ball and their revisions.

And of course that the moment when everyone, even the ones who weren’t participating, were panicking, stressing. Some not so much.

Cris is smart, smarter than what some people would give him credit for. But like the majority of people, he does have his weakness: History.

He just hated that material.

"I don’t see the point of studying something that’s already in the past" He whines pushing the book form his view and leaning back against the headboard of his bed.

"To make sure we don’t do the same mistakes again" Leo explains for the thousands time for more than an hour. "If we don’t learn from the past, we can’t expect our present to be good and prepare for our future.

Cris shrugs uncaring. Leo is right but he can’t bring his brain to grasp the idea.

"Come one, we’re almost done" Leo encourages patting his thigh. "Your majesty can pout when we put everything behind us, okay?"

Cris shoves playfully by the shoulder, at which Leo giggles.

"Thank you" Cris says softly after a moment looking down at Leo. The latter lift his eyeing for the book to stare back at him with a questioning look. "Not about you helping me with the revision and everything" At  which Leo responds " You’re helping me in math”

Cris smiles and Leo returns the gestures, "For this" Cris explains gesturing the space between them. " For not making things awkward and completely pushing me out of your life, which I would completely understood.

Leo just stares at him for a long minute before smiling back and shrugs " Before we started dating, we were practically best friend, don’t tell that to Cesc and Geri, they will kill me if they knew that. "Cris laughs knowing it perfectly. " Beside, I kind of missed this, our friendship"

He didn’t have to precise it with the friendship thing, Cris knows it; knows that the other part of the life they shred together have to stay in the past and never be explored again.

Cris still wants him to be more than just his friend, but he prefers that tag than the one he plastered on his forehead when he decide to sleep with another girl when he fully knew his heart belonged to someone he truly cared for.

"Now, let’s go back to the history of the human kind"


	13. Chapter 13

"I’m not a rabbit, Cesc" Geri whines pushing his plate of carrots away.

"It’s one of the healthiest vegetables in the world, Cesc retorts pushing the plate back to his boyfriend. Therefore you should stop complaining and just eat it"

Cesc is used to this kind of behavior from Geri, he always have been like that. But now that their relationship took a major turn, he feels more concern about his well-being, which is normal. And it’s not a easy task considering the childish behavior of Geri most the time but somehow that is what makes him more lovable in Cesc eyes. But Geri doesn’t need to know that. No.

" You’re annoying" Geri pouted pocking the carrots with the tip of his fork, looking disgusted. " They doesn’t even taste good, Cescy"

Cesc rolls his eyes and is about to scolds him when he notices Leo walking in the cafeteria with Cristiano? He blinks once, twice. No, It isn’t an illusion. Leo is clearly laughing at sometime Cris is saying to him.

How? Why?

"Stop ignoring me" Geri says hitting lightly on his shoulder to get his attention back.

" Leo and Cris are talking again" He whispers tilting his chin in their direction.

" I didn’t even knew they make up " Geri mutters. " But it’s not the first time they’re talking”

“What do you mean"

“It’s been a week now, and I think that they did make up, look at them "

Cesc have to admit that seeing them talking and laughing like that together again, is strange to say the least. After wha happened between them, he had supposed that their road separated for good.

But with the arrival of Leo in the school, Cesc kind of expected something to happen. And he can help but feel a warm feeling in his heart seeing them together, as _friends_ again. After all, they were practically inseparable like Ces is with Pique, before they had decided to deepen their relationship.

He watches apprehensible Joe approaches them. He warms an arm around Leo’s shoulders and pulls him again his side, kissing the top of his head. Leo smiles up at him before turning back at Cris and saying something to him, at which the Portuguese nods and waves at them before walking to a table to joint his friends.

" Hi guys" Leo says as sits down, Joe taking place beside him greeting them too.

Cesc lifts his eyebrows at him, an expecting expression painted on his face.

"What?” Leo asks putting a roll of beef in his mouth.

“Since when Cristiano and you became best friends again? “ He says without directly

"Recently" The Argentinean shrugs swallowing another roll of beef. " Stop staring at me like that”

“Sorry, but I’m just surprised " Cesc defends " I thought that friendship was out of question after what happened between you two”

“That’s exactly what I said to him” Joe intervenes staring at Geri who was eating the carrots with an expression of complete repulsion.

“You seem…okay” Cesc continues drinking from a bottle of water. “More than okay”

“What that suppose to mean?” Leo retorts narrowing his eyes at him

Cesc knows him enough to sense when he is slightly pressing of his nerve.

Well it’s not his fault if he doesn’t understand.

He stares at him with Leo still looking at him expectedly waiting for him to explain himself even though Cesc suspects that he already knows what Cesc is implying.

" Finally, I’m done, I can breathe now” Geri explaining sighing in relief-exaggerating it slightly. But it is enough to distract Cesc and easy the rising tension around the table.

“One day you will thank me” Cesc says turning his gaze away from the frowning Argentinean to his boyfriend.

 

*

“Pay attention to me, Cesc” Geri growls nibbling on the shell of his ear.

“Humm” Cesc mutters still deep in thoughts eyes staring at the ceiling, his back leaning on the bed with Geri above him.

“What are you thinking about” Geri asks leaving a trail of kisses on his cheekbones down to his jaw line.

More than the question it’s the other boy suddenly grinding his hips donw on him that brought back to the room.

“Eden”

“ Okay, way to ruin the mood, Cesc” Geri snaps getting off of him and leaning back on his kneels

Cesc took more time than he should have to answer and Geri widen his eyes at him before getting up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cesc says pulling roughly on his slleve and back over his body.

“I’m going to England to bring back you’re beloved Eden” Geri mutters a pout on his face but without trying to pull away from Cesc’s arms.

“You’re an idiot” Cesc laughs kissing his cheek

“You’re the one thinking about your ex while I’m doing things to you” Geri defends, looking confused. “Why were you thinking about him?”

“Because of Leo” Cesc breaths running his fingers through his boyfriends hair. “ I don’t think it’ such a good idea that he and cris go back to being friends not now. You do remember that what Eden and I tried but he both know how that ended.”

“Oh” Geri let out finally in the clear and relief that his boyfriend isn’t having though about leaving him for his ex in England. Even though is that was the case, Geri would have crossed the ocean and kidnap him and bring back in his arms.

And yes he does remember. What he particularly remembers his Eden lying to him about them being just friends when he was clearly aiming for another goal. But unfortunately for him, it didn’t work. By that time, Cesc had already realized he only has one love. Yeah, that’s Geri.

But he had the decency to not rub it in Eden’s face even thought Geri was really tempted. That fucking bastard knew he was in love with Cesc, even before _he_ realized it himself and Eden didn’t hesitate to be a little more touchier that ever when they were still dating. Smirking at him when Cesc was warm in his arm, or making sure that Geri wasn’t far when he was kissing him and that asshole was even daring to try to make Cesc moan just to pull out a reaction from Geri.

He doesn’t even know how he didn’t kill him all this times.

“Well say something” Cesc says locking his legs around the other boy waist bringing them closer. “Tell me I’m not going _Cescki_ again. You know that moment when I’m trying to intervene but only manage to break something that was perfectly fine.”

Geri doesn’t answer right away only string back at him, expression dark. That scares Cesc more than anything. He knows that sometimes when he’s trying to help, well let’s just say he doesn’t really.

But for some reason this time, he can’t help thinking he may be right.

“We both still haven’t forgiven Cristiano for what he did to Leo” Geri says after what felt like an eternity, looking serious.

Geri being serious about something is a very very rare thing.

“I still love the guy,” He continues resting his chin on Cesc’s chest. “But I don’t think I will ever digest his action, even though I know he regrets”

Cesc nods knowingly. He still remembers clearly all those times when Cris beg them to help him talk to Leo. He still remembers all those days; they found him standing in front of his door in the hope to see him when he will get out. All his phone calls and messages, they heard every time they were coming to Leo’s house.

“So to answer to your question, I think that yeah, you’re exaggerating” Geri say.” I don’t think Leo forgive him either so I think we shouldn’t make a big deal of them being friends again. Do I need to remind you that they were friends before becoming lovers?

Cesc shakes his head, biting on his bottom lip. He loops his arms around Geri’s neck and pulls their lips together in a soft kiss.

“If he tries something funny, I will-”Cesc warns breaking the kiss before Geri cut him bringing their locking their lips back together. “Take care of me for now and forget about them”

Cesc opens his mouth to continue the discussion when a tongue slid down his throat making him forget what he wants to say.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

This is it. The ball finally arrived and everything is going smoothly. Well for the moment.

Leo test for the last time that everything was at it place before he steps back.

He stands beside the rest of the organizing team. A pleasant smile were plastered on their faces  and soon enough the same smile appeared on Leo’s lips.

“I have to admit that I never thought we will finish in time, well if we even managed to finish” Leo says eyeing the gym, which isn’t looking like one at the moment.

“Yeah” Cris admits standing beside him. “ You weren’t the only one with doubts where but….”

“We did a great job” Sergio smile wrapping an arm around a beaming Iker

“It will be a great night” The keeper glee

“If you could find a private place to ourselves, I’m sure it will be” Sergio whispers in his ear nibbling the skin

“There you go with your sexual innuendos again” Iker whines jerking his arm from his shoulder, blushing

“Now let the Fiesta begin”

 

Flasback

_Cris clenched his stomach, ducking his head in the toilet pan. The disgusting, burning liquid escaped his mouth like a fountain flow._

_He pressed his back against the wall, his head buzzing and the breathing of his heart resonating in his ear. The discomfort left from the vomiting was nothing to the piercing pain clenching his all being. He had messed up; this time for good. How could he?_

_He felt feverish even against the cold floor of the bathroom. He wasn’t even sure the shivers were from those cold marbles. He knew he could handle alcohol, at least to the point where he could stop himself from doing something stupid. But he never felt this sick, this weak. His whole was screaming at him, scolding him. He just couldn’t remember when he exactly began drink so much, he couldn’t even control his own body or think straight._

_Beside he was always making sure he wasn’t exaggerating. Even yesterday night, he had been careful._

_So why the fuck was he lying here, feeling so cold, with a growing fear of losing the only person that bring the best out of him?_

_He forced himself to rewind the evening to catch the exact moment he had lost control._

_The first memories were from Sergio and Pepe throwing stupid challenges at each other completely ignoring Iker’s warning. Although he didn’t participate, he didn’t remember laughing his ass out, having a really great time. Leo wasn’t there, since he was babysitting his little sister and his tow best friends weren’t there either._

_So it was one of those rare moments when they weren’t all together; one of those moments when Cris wasn’t with Leo. He did propose to stay with him when Sergio told them about the party and Leo having to deny the invitation because of his sister. But Leo had insisted that He should go out and have fun since the exams were near and we wouldn’t have so much time to enjoy ourselves._

_Oh god, how he wished he had insisted to stay by his side._

_The  next flash of memories were from a party going wild, as always; girls going topless and guys of course enjoying and touching whenever, however they could._

_“Cris, are you in there?”_

_He faintly heard Pepe angry voice coming from outside the bathroom door. He didn’t have the energy to answer him. He just waited for Pepe losing his patience and just barging into the bathroom. His anger faded away when he came across, the Portuguese frame._

_“God” He asked kneeling in front of him. “ You look like hell”_

_“I messed up big time” He knew it but saying it out was harder. It was like he had been hit by the reality of the situation over again._

_“I know” Was all Pepe said his expression softening as he run his hand on the Portuguese trembling arm._

_“How could have done something like that to him” Cris snapped angry at himself. “He trusted me and I just….God I love him so fucking much” He breathed out his voice breaking at the last statement_

_He never thought he would ever herad himself confessing something like that and meaning it from the bottom of his heart. But he did. He finally found what he was looking for without even knowing he was searching for it._

_And know he managed to screw it._

_“That bitch better be gone” He suddenly said referring to his “mistake” sleeping peacefully on his bed._

_“She is” Sergio said. “ but Cris try to remember what exactly happen”_

_“I’m trying but I just can’t get when everything when wrong”_

_“What is your last memory?” Sergio urged._

_“You and Pepe fooling around” He said to which Sergio nodded encouraging him to continue.” Then everyone going crazy and ….she came around”_

_“That part I remember to” Pepe said. “And I also remember you clearly pushing her advances away when she came around only wearing her bikini.”_

_It wasn’t the first time Irina tried to seduce him and she never hesitate to use all the necessary means to succeed._

_Until now._

_But Cris had always managed to push her away even if he was drunk as fuck. So why not this time?_

_“He doesn’t have to know”_

_He looked up at one of his best friend, blinking to keep trying to chase away the fogginess in his vision._

_“I can’t lie to him” Cris shook his head. “ Specially about something like that”_

_“If you do tell him” Pepe interrupted him. “ He’s never going to forgive you”_

_Of course he knew that. That kind of betrayal was something Leo never tolerated. So if his own boyfriend hurt him in such way…cheating. No, it was over and he knew it the moment he realized the body sleeping close to him wasn’t Leo’s._

_“My whole body hurts, I feel like crap and soon I’m going to lose the only good thing I manage to find”_

_Nothing could get worse._

_“Cris man , where are you ?”_

_His heart beats accelerated at the panic in Sergio’s voice as he barged into the bathroom. He completely ignored the extreme pain in his head and his body screaming for some kind of release when Sergio spoke._

_“Gerard is looking everywhere for you, screaming that his going to kill you”_

_He knew. He knew. He could feel it. And it wasn’t even from him._

_“Who told him?”He asked between tight teeth._

_“Irina herself, she post about it on her facebook”_

_“That bitch” Pepe spited. “Someone should really slap her”._

_The worst was that he had to wait a whole week to finally been able to talk to Leo._

_Of course he tried to see him before but with his two best friends shielding him from anything link to Cris, he couldn’t really approach without risking losing his head in the process._

_But it wasn’t just because of their menacing presence that he hesitated to get closer. It was because of the cold vibes that Leo created around himself every time Cris was near him._

_The one and last time they faced each other was during Sergio’s birthday party._

_Cris knew that Leo would be there, for Sergio and he kind of used this party to get to talk him._

_Of course he didn’t expected Leo to just welcome him with open arms, accepting to have a normal conversation. He was hoping he was maybe, slightly in the mood._

_He wasn’t. Of course he wasn’t._

_But when saw him laughing at something Geri was whispering to him, like he was free from every kind of heart break, he couldn’t help but stop in his tract a few feet from them._

_He looked happy or at least seemed to be okay. And Cris really didn’t want to be the one ruining that again. He knew that was another excuse to escape confrontation. He didn’t even know how he would have react if Leo did confirm that they were over._

_He was expecting of course, he was that delusional but he couldn’t help but hope that Leo would at least try to listen to him._

_That didn’t really work._

_As soon as Leo noticed him standing a few feet from them, his smile fade away and his eyes grow darker than ever._

_He turned on his heels and headed to the door leaving Geri there completely lost but Cris didn’t care, all that matter to him right at that moment was to get a hold of him._

_“Where do you think you’re going ?” Geri said grapping him by the arm preventing him from following Leo. “ I thought I told you to stay the hell away from him?”_

_“I have to talk to him” Cris said roughly pulling his arm free. “He’s still my boyfriend”_

_Geri burst out in laugher. At that moment Cris hated the sound of his laugher more than usual, it sounded so loud, cold, bitter.“Are you that messed up?” The Spaniard giant. “ Do you really think that after you humiliated him, hurt him that much, he’s still considering you as he’s boyfriend?”_

_He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was over. It was the worst thing he could have done to Leo. He wasn’t hoping for forgiveness. No, that wasn’t what he was looking for._

_“I want to explain to him”_

_“How you fucked the one person you shouldn’t have?” Geri said sarcastically_

_“What happened, happened” Cris said controlling the trembling in his voice. “ I just need to talk to him and….,”He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “ I have to heard him say it, I need to hear him say that’s it over”_

_Geri frowned at him looking completely confused and angry but he didn’t stop Cris from running after Leo._

_He joined him just the moment when Leo was putting his Jacket on._

_“Leo, wait”_

_The boy didn’t even turned around, showing his back. He opened the door allowing the darkness of the outside swallowed him._

_Despite the freezing air, Cris didn’t bother pulling on his jacket. He didn’t have time._

_“Don’t ran away from me again” Cris shouted at him_

_“I don’t want to see you” Leo snapped turning towards him, cheeks and tip of the nose red of the cold or anger. Maybe both. “ Didn’t you still get it?”_

_“I know I have no excuse whatsoever to what I did to you, but I’m sorry”_

_“You’re sorry?” Leo laughed bitterly. “I don’t care about your apologizes, Cristiano”_

_“I don’t care” Cris replied stepping closer. “I’m still going to say it, over, over and over again until…”_

_“I hate you”_

_When they said words hurt more than actions, they were right. Cristiano felt like Leo ripped his heart from his rib cage and tossed on the cold floor, leaving him in agony._

_He couldn’t mean that. He was angry. That was his anger talking, not him. And both of them knew it but it didn’t make it less hurtful._

_At this point he didn’t even know what to do, what to say. A whole week passed since the incident and leo still looked like he just catch them in the middle of the act._

_“_ _Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Cris knew he was repeating himself but he couldn’t stop. Leo had to understand that despite what happened he didn’t meant to hurt him. No. never._

End of flashback


	15. Chapter 15

Leo checks himself in the mirror for the last time, slightly smiling at his reflection.  _That looks okay_

He sit on his bed and puts on his shoes to finish with all the preparation. 

“How do I look ?” Cris asks stepping out of the bathroom

He puts on a few poses-like there were cameras flashing on his direction- a cocky smile on his face

“You look great” Leo rolls his eyes. _Like always_

“I knew it” Cris shrugs smiling. “ I just wanted to hear you say”

“No shit” Leo says sarcastically

“Watch your language, young man” Cris scolds with a bad adult imitation voice

Leo is about to reply when someone knock on the door. A second later, Joe enters the room, a big warm smile plastered on his face.

He halts on his way to his boyfriend, eyeing him from head to toe. His smile widen, his eyes looking brighter.

“ You look amazing” He breaths stepping closer to wrap his arms around Leo’s slim waist

“Yeah right” Leo chuckles “ I’m not some girl you have to compliment because she said yes to your ball invitation”

“I’m not lying” Joe laughs pulling him closer

“He’s right” They turn at the same time towards Cris, standing there looking like a reincarnation of a Greek god. They almost forgot he was still in the room with them.” You do look amazing”

A past, warm feeling filled Leo as Cris eyes bore into him. He knows perfectly well, what that feeling is. They may have broken up, but some things never changes.

“Since you ready, Shaw we go?” He blinks, feeling a knot in his throat, at the keeper, taking more than necessary to respond. “We shaw” He finally says forcing a smile on his face.

 

The ball was amazing. A success. They teachers were congratulating the team for such successful night and they didn’t even try to hide their surprise or shock.

Well who could blame them? Leo was the first to doubt, they would succeed. But they did and it felt great.

Everyone seemed to have a great time, judging from the loud music, the bodies dancing against each others, the smiles plastered on almost everyone faces.

 

Leo was also enjoying himself. Most of his time, he was glued to Joe but he wasn’t complaining, not at all.

“What are they doing ?” Joe says

“What? Who ?” Leo asks leaning against the bar counter

The keeper points to his friends between the groups of dancers. Leo narrows his eyes at them; Cesc was rubbing his back against Geri laughing. The taller boy was leaning towards him, his arms possessively wrapped around his waist.

“Dancing, I suppose” Leo chuckles. “ I may have some doubts”

He turns his glare to the others teens dancing to the rhythm of the music, looking like they were having the time of their life. Some were dancing in such a manner completely forgetting about the teachers spread across the gym keeping their eyes on the students.

Subconsciously his eyes were looking for the tall figure of the Portuguese. He was on the other side of the dance floor talking with Sergio, an arm loop around James hips holding close to his side. Even from this far and the obscurity, he could perfectly see the blush covering the Colombian cheeks as he was nervously smiling at Sergio, turning his head to Cris when he was talking.

A uneasy feeling clenches his heart again. He is stupid; he knows perfectly what it is.

But he’s going to let it ruin what he manages to do all those years. He have move on, at least that what he thought. Why all those feeling resurfacing now?

The music drifts to slow shifting the mood in the gym.

“Wanna dance?

He took more time than he should have to understand that Joe was talking with him. He is smiling shyly at him, a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he extends his hand towards the Argentinean.

“I know you hate dancing---“ He begins

“No” Leo interrupts jumping of his chair and grabs the hand. “ I would love to dance with you”

Indeed he hates dancing, since he is really good at it but he needs to distract his mind. Beside it’s a ball, everyone is suppose to dance and how could he says no when Joe was looking at him so hopefully.

He rests his head against his broad chest just above his heart as a long arm wraps around his waist and they moves slowly, gently to the soft music.

Somewhere between the swaying bodies, he catches a glimpse of Sergio and Iker making out against a counter oblivious to their whereabouts.

Suddenly Joe stops moving, his hand on the back on the lower back pressing harder. Leo lifts his head up confused but the keeper isn’t looking at him but staring forward a blank expression on the face.

“Can I ?”

Leo turns at the owner of the voice recognizing it. Cris.  He smiles at Leo briefly before glancing back up at Joe waiting for his answer. To Leo surprise Joe realease him, backing away from him. Before he knows it, he was in Cris arms, the latter holding close to his strong body.

“What ?” Leo begins confused at Joe.

“Don”t look at me like that” Joe says smiling slightly. “ It’s okay, it’s just dance so why would I say no?”

Leo was about to protest when step forward placing a feather kiss on his forehead.

“ I will be with some friends, came find me when you’re done, okay?”

He left before Leo gives him an answer. He clearly wasn’t really happy with the turn of event. Leo barely register that the music drift to another one and Cris started moving.

“I know I shouldn’t have” Leo glances up at the Portuguese whom eyes looked darker and sharper than ever.

“Then why did you ?” Leo can’t help but ask.

“Do you remember that ball from a fewer years ago?” Cris asks swaying their bodies, his hand firmly placed on the other boy lower back. When Leo nods, he continues “ I know I wasn’t there because I left before the event occurred because….well you know why. I wanted so badly to be there, to ask you to be my date even thought I knew you would say yes, to take you to my car and brandishing in front of all the people who secretly envy me. Most of all I wanted to feel you move against me to the rhythm of the music, on our world, only us” He smiles down at Leo. “ So that why. I had t have this dance at least”

Leo ducks his head to hide his face from the piercing stare. Even with the loud music, he still can feel the crazy beating of his heart. Deep down; he is angry at Joe, for handing him so easily to Cris. Of course he also shared Cris sentiment regarding the dancing. But they shouldn’t. Leo shouldn’t; not when he was dealing with his emerging feelings. And Cris wasn’t helping dealing with them.

“Me too” He finds himself answer after a moment. He felt the taller boy body release a sigh of relief. “But you just can’t just expect him to dealt with this kind of thing, Cris” He says. “ He already accepted that we decided to stay friend despite our past. But you can’t ask him those kinds of things, you….just don’t, okay?”

Leo felt bad for using Joe as an excuse-bad it’s wasn’t completely a lie, he knew the keeper wasn’t happy with all of those things. However he needs to limit his contacts with Cristiano as much as he can. He just can’t allow himself to let all those hiding, wanting feelings to submerge him. Not now. Not ever.

“You’re right” Cris mutters resting his chin on his head. “I’m sorry I will be more careful from now on.”

“Thanks” Leo whispers feeling a knot in his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

Cristiano lets out a sigh of relief. Literally. He really hates this kind of “stupid” event. How was the idiot that got the bright idea to invent it? There is nothing romantic about prom. No there isn’t, it is just a excuse for the guys to get laid after drowning their date with false compliments, flowers all that crap and for girls it is just a excuse to buy flashy new dresses and to force men to be romantic.

So it wasn’t a surprise when he was grumpy and rude during the event talking little making no move to smile at all those hoping girls looking at him. He wasn’t in the mood for their lame flirtation-event thought getting laid was for him the only way to evacuate his frustration and anger. He just needs to grasp a willing girl/boy and fuck the hell out of them. That all, case closed.

But tonight he really didn’t felt like doing so. Honestly it’s been a few days since he last slept with someone, let alone a simple blow job. He just couldn’t bring himself to just go along with his desire. Every fucking time, he was trying _his_ face kept surging behind his closed eyelids. No matter the amount of energy and willingness he put in, it wasn’t working.

So on top of that, there was this annoying ball that everyone seemed to enjoy expect him.

“Could you at least try to enjoy it” Iker says joining him on the table. “ You look like you wanna kill someone”

“It’s boring” Cris growls

“You could go dance with your partner again if that is the case” Iker suggests

James was dancing haft drunk with a couple of his friends on the dance. “I don’t want to” Cris shrugs, he knows he sounds like a child pouting but his heart wasn’t in the mood so it was kind of hard for him to pretend.

“The only time I saw you smile was when you were dancing with him” It wasn’t a reproach but a fact. “So what?” Cris says turning his glare towards the keeper, one of his best friends.

Iker didn’t answer right away, looking thoughtful for a moment, eyeing him like he was reading his mind.

Cris hated when he was doing that. That guy really had the capacity to read their feelings quiet easily. And Cris wasn’t fond of people trying to analyze him.

“You still love me” Again it wasn’t a question but an affirmation.

The Portuguese bit his lower lip and looked away hoping this way, it would be harder for iker to see through him. “Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Who said I was denying anything?” Cris retortes back harsly than intend.

“Listen” The keeper sighty, his voice softer like he was afraid, he was crossing a line. “I know it’s easier than done, but you should really stop thinking about him”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“It’s going to eat you alive” Iker replies. “This kind of one-sided love can never end well, trust me”

“What makes you think he still doesn’t love me?” Cris says defiantly, eyebrows arched. “Maybe he wants me to make the first move”

Yet again, Iker sigh looking like an adult trying to explain the rough rules of life to a child. He turns his head to the other side, his eyes scanning the room before he brings his attention back to Cris. “Look at them” He says voice low

First confused, Cris obeys and turns his eyes towards the place Iker was indicating.

At the complete opposite side of the gym, the dance floor where everyone seemed to have the time of their life-even some teachers joined the party was the reason of his aching heart. Leo was wrapped in Joe’s arms, who was holding him like he belonged solemnly to himself. They were talking about something, and suddenly Leo laughed, staring up at Joe, a smile reaching his ears. Joe bended down to kiss the top of his head before Cesc and Gerard joined them.

“Do you really want to mess up the obvious, complete bliss of happiness he’s in?”

He wasn’t blind or ignorant. He knew perfectly well, and he was in first class to know that Leo was genuinely happy with Joe. Of course he knew that.   _If you really love him, then let him go._

“Why are you telling me that?” Cris mutters folding his arms in his chest, failing to keep the anger from his voice. “Because you’re my friend and I love you, that’s why I’m telling you that it’s time for you to move on. He managed to do so, why can’t you?”

“He’s the one who pushed me away”

“You’re the one who cheated on him”

He knew Iker didn’t say it to hurt him, just stated the truth but it didn’t make it easier to digest. “I’m a condemned to suffer because one stupid mistake for the rest of my life?”

“No. But you have to live with it and learn for it.” 

 

 

 

“Stay with me” James yawns rubbing his eyes

Cris unfolded the covers from where it was lying on the bed, and covered the Colombian drunk body with it. “No, I don’t like sleeping in someone else bed, expect me”

“You’re mean” He whines his eyes half open. He looked so vulnerable, fragile that Cris felt bad for using him to satisfy his needs. He knows the boy was expecting something from him and Cris wished he could give it to him, really did. But the hearts wants what it wants. And at the moment, it was still running after something far, so far away from his grasp. “Sleep, now” He says making his way to the door.

“Thank you, Cris” the boy whispers already drifting in his dreamland. Cris couldn’t help but wince at the name. They were that close now, for the boy to call him like that.

He walked back through the dark, long corridor to his dorm. He paused in front of the door, ears in alert. He listened to any kind of indication that Leo wasn’t alone-if he was here. He didn’t really want to walk in on them. They never did it in their dorm-at least to Cris knowledge. But he just couldn’t take the risk, if he walked in them, it would just be the one drop to many.

When no noise, expect silence respond to his ears, he opened the door. He switched the light on and tossed the keys on the desk. He undid his bow tie and turned to the other side of the room and stopped in the middle of undoing his belt.

Unsubciously his feet walked over to the bed where the Argentinean seemed in a deep sleep. He kneeled by his side, eyes studying the other boy’s face attentively.  He looked so peaceful, so… without really thinking Cris lifted his hand towards his face; the tip of his fingers ghosting on the soft skin. He caressed his cheekbones, slowly sliding to his lips, fingers slightly parting them.  Leo slightly squirms making a soft groan but he didn’t pull away from the contact if anything he draw towards the hand.

Cris brought his fingers back to his cheek, enjoying the unbelievably tender skin.  _You should really stop thinking about him_

“Tell me how” He whispers in the dark room.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Gerard was putting away some of his day books when Cris leaned against the locker next to his. Gerard stared up at him confused. “ What do you want?” He said closing the locker without even trying to hide his irritation.

“Can we talk?” Cris said hands buried deep in his pocket.

“No” Gerard refused walking away to his next classroom.

“I know you don’t like me”

“You’re right, I hate you” Gerard admits walking faster, hoping that it would discourage the Portuguese boy.

“Well you have the right to”. “But I still want to talk…clear something”

“If you’re going to talk about the night where you cruelly broke my best friend heart,” Gerard warns halting, his dark eyes bored into Cristiano to make his point clear. “Then you better choose your words carefully”

“You know me Gerard,” He says running a hand through his hair feeling the gel on his fingers. “I would have never, ever have hurt him even if I was drunk out of much. You gonna believe me”

“You did Cristiano” The Spaniard retorts angrily not caring to keep his voice done. “How do you expect e to believe you after what happened?”

“That’s the thing Gerard, I don’t even know what happened”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Gerard mutters his hands curling into fists resisting the urge to land them on the handsome face looking unbelievably lost and distress. “Innocence, that’s the card you’re going to use”

“I’m not lying” Cris defends. “I never been that drunk in my all freaking life and even when I was, I never did something I wasn’t aware of or remember the next.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t remember sleeping with Irina, or even fall for her lame attempts to seduce me. Yes, she was gorgeous and all but I never would have slept with her, Leo or not. I fucking hated her”

“I don’t get it” Gerard shook his head, now being the one looking confused. “ If that is case, then why did slept with her?”

Gerard did remember that even before Cristiano and Leo started going out together, Irina was always trying to get the Portuguese to look at her or slip in his bed. But every time, Cristiano had pushed her away, even thought she kept coming back. She was hated by a lot of students back at their school but yet again she was one of those popular kids, no one stood against. But not once, Cris seemed even slightly, remotely interested in her.

Cristiano did turn even colder towards her when he got with Leo to make the matter clear.

So, yeah it did seem strange that suddenly Cristiano had given in to her. Gerard sure had doubt when he heard about the story but now hearing it from Cris, himself making it look even Bizarre.

Now he felt even more confuse that before.

“Why are you telling this to _me_?”

“My friends already know about it.” Cris shrugs. “Cesc hates me and Leo…I don’t want to risk the chance I have to be friends with again by bringing up this painful memory. And you, I know I have a slight chance to make you listen”

He had right. Cesc didn’t want to have anything to do anything with him that’s why he still was against the idea of Cris and Leo being friends again. And he did hate him. He had try after what he did to Leo but somehow he knew something about the all thing felt fishy. He still didn’t know what, Cris too obviously.

“ I have to go” He says stepping backwards. “Cesc and Leo are waiting for me”

Cristiano opened his mouth but no words left it. He gave him a weak smile before nodding comprehensively.

 

 

Gerard knew he wasn’t the smarter of the two of his best friends, but he was stupid either. Even before Cristiano came to talk to him, he suspected that something about the whole affair was fishy. There has to be something wrong, one have to look at the way Cristiano and Lionel were when they were dating. They were so adorable, so lovey-dovey, always together and they were genuinely making each other happy. A lot of people were, of course, as a matter of fact jealous of the strong chemistry, connection they had; Irina, for example. That bitch was really thorn on their side for quite a long time, but she never managed to be a problem until of course that night when everything strangely toppled over.

“What is it?”

He glanced up from nowhere to his boyfriend questioning face. “Nothing” He dismisses picking up his math’s exercises. He frowned at the numerous fractions on the book, _what the hell was that?_

“There definitely something” Cesc says pushing his own homework to a side. “ You have that same  look- when you seem almost constipated- that’s when I know you’re thinking about something.

“I don’t look constipated” Gerard yells indignant.

“So what’s bothering you” Cesc continues undeterred

Gerard pressed his lips together. He realy wanted to talk about it to Cesc, he wasn’t aonly his boyfriend but also his best friend. He literally had no one else to talk to about it- not Leo obviously. Yet, he knew it was equally a bad idea to mention the matter to Cesc.

Cristiano desperate face kept rushing back into his head every fucking day and he could get rid of it no matter what. Maybe, he believed him- he knew the affection he had for Cristiano may be affecting his judgment but someone had to give the guy the benefice of doubt. When he or she loved someone as much as Cristiano loved Lionel and still cheated on him with someone like Irina, something must have been going on.

Cesc was still looking at him, eye brows high. As seconds tickled away, seriousness took over his curiosity. He rarely saw Gerard as perturbed as he looked now.

“Gerard” He says softly. “ Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Okay” Gerard decides turning to face him.” But you gonna promise me, you won’t get angry”

“I’m not going to make such promise with someone as you”

“Then I’m not talking”

“Okay, fine. Jeez. I promise to not angry but really it depends on the magnitude of what you’re hiding inside that big head of yours.”

“It’s about Cristiano”

“WHAT?”

The reaction was exactly as expected and Gerard was prepared for it.”

“I know you don’t like the guy”

“You’re damn right, so should you” Cesc shouts getting up from the grass they were sitting in the middle of the Campus garden.

“Could you please listen to me, then you can kill me okay? Please babe. It’s important”

“Yeah it better be. Why are you bringing up that jerk again after what he did?”

“That’s exactly the reason of this conversation”

“Could please elaborate?” Cesc mutters between gritted teeth.

“I think that he’s innocent”

“Ohh, so he accidently pushed his fucking cock inside that bitch of Irina?” Cesc yells not caring about the curious earsdropping their suddenly heated conversation.

At this point, seeing how things were turning Gerard was glad Leo decided to spend some time alone with Joe. “Or maybe Irina manhandled him and rapped him without his consent?”

“Could you stop yelling?” Gerard pleads tugging the younger boy sleeve to pull him back down on the grass. “ I did finish, okay?”

Cesc cheeks were burning red, lips pressed tightly together-sign that he was beyond angry; wish wasn’t really a surprise.

“Look I know it may sound strange, but somehow without him having talking to me about it- I still thought that the whole affair was weird.”

“There is nothing---“

“I’m still not done” Gerard cuts him looking dead in the eyes to make him understand he really was taking the whole conversation very seriously. “Please tell me I’m crazy or stupid but by just looking at the two of them together, everyone-even you, could see they were the symbol of pure happiness. We were even dreaming of their marriage, and their future kids and their dog back then.

“Until he decided everything was just too perfect for his liking and he had to ruin it.” Cesc spits harshly.

“Okay” Gerard says calmly. “But think about it Cesc don’t you think, that Cristiano would cheat on Leo with _Irina_? Come on, babe, we both know how much he hated the girl. So tell why would he risk the best thing of his life for _her_?

For a moment a curtain of confusion and doubted covered the young features of the other boy. He blinked up several times, things flowing down in his mind, trying to make sense of Gerard words and his memories.

“After all those years we spent together, you have to give him the benefice of a doubt. We both know how much he loved Leo, he still does I’m sure of that.”

“Geri” Cesc sighs slightly softer and calmer. “We…He….there is absolutely no way we’re bringing that conversation backup”

“Cesc—“

“No, Gerard” He says more firmly eyes bored into the sky colored ones. “We both know and saw how it broke Leo; we can’t risk triggering that pain back.”

“Okay”. “But tell me one thing, if there is something.

“Geri---“

“If there is something,” Gerard interrupts him. “ and we wrongly accused Cris of something he didn’t do and still hide that factor from Leo, will he really forgive us when he finds out about it?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because, despite everything Leo still has some feelings for Cris. I like Joe, I really do but that connection he had with Cristiano it wasn’t something we could see every day. I mean look at them, they’re friends again even after what happened.”

“We have to protect him”

“By lying to him? I think he can think for himself. I say we just tell him that we- mostly me -are having doubts regarding Cristiano responsibilities in the matter.”

“Why are talking like a grown, smart person?” Cesc grins after a moment.

“What, I always talk like that” Gerard dismisses sounding falsely hurt.

Cesc stared at him for a beat before settling between his arms. “ It will hurt him again” he stutters voice laced by sadness from the past memories of a broken Leo. It was clear as day, the amount of love they had for each other, which made Cristiano even more unbelievable and painful.

“I hope we’re not making the wrong decision about this”

“I hope so, two” Gerard says kissing the top of his head. “But it was about time Leo finally faces his past and have a real conversation with Cristiano. This thing have to be settle for once and for all.”


	17. Chapter 17

Cristiano wasn’t stupid; he knew the simple theory of something fishy going on about the whole affair wouldn’t be enough to convince Leo. He needed more than that.

That’s what he was going to get.

So he called the only person he could give him an answer and hopefully clarify the whole thing.

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait for long before the door opened. The owner of the house polite smile slowly faded away from her face when she saw who it was. She quickly tried to close the door at his face but he was faster and stronger than her and easily pushed the door open. He closed behind him as she slowly walked backwards, shock and fear clear on her face.

“Cristiano?” She stuttered blinking at him. “What are you doing here?---How do you find me?”

“I had my sources” He coldly answered eyeing her warily.

“What do you want?” She said shock fading away. “ Did you miss me?” She smiled brushing her long, brown hairs aside.

“You’re still delusional, aren’t you?” Cris spited

All this years and he still didn’t like her one bit. The coldness he felt towards her worsened after that night. And yet there she was smiling wickedly at him. To what? To seduce him? He wasn’t that desperate.

“That night” He said wanting to get it over with. “That night after the party, what exactly happened?”

“What night?” She said feigning ignorance.

“Don’t play with me, Irina” He warned already feeling the anger rising within him. “Did anything really happen between us?”

“Of course” She replied shrugging heading back to the living room, not without exageratly moving her hips. She was gorgeous, there was no use denying that. Not bad, she didn’t have the personality to go along with and too bad he wasn’t from the same board.

She served him a glass of glass of water, that he politely, with the little patience he had, declined. He was only here, for one thing.

“Why would have messed up the best thing of my life for a one night stand?” He said

“Maybe you finally opened your eyes and realized that I was better” She smiled coquily. “I can’t blame you, I mean you just have to look at me”

“I am looking at you, ” Cris said stepping closer. “ by sadly there nothing to hold on too. Even after all those years, you still haven’t change.” She slightly frowned at him looking offended but quickly brought back her annoying proud smile on her face.

“Then why are you in my house and not in your so precious boyfriend’s arms?” She challenged raising her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh yeah I forgot, you couldn’t keep your cock only for him and you just don’t have the guts to admit you didn’t love him as much as you thou---“

“Don’t tell me how I feel” Cris warned heinous. “Never in a million years, would I have hurt him like that.”

“Well you did. And seeing the face you’re making and your presence here, only tell me he still haven’t forgive you. That’s some pride, he has”

Cristiano closed the distance between them, pinning here against the wall by the shoulders. She wriggled under his strong grip, her expression turning from smug back to fear. “What are you doing?” she snapped

“I’m not here to play one of your devious games, Irina” He said dangerously slow, eyes boring into her. So fucking tell me, what exactly happened that night?”

“I told you---ahh” She squirmed at the sudden tight grip on her shoulder, which will surely leave marks. “Okay, fine” She yelped but that didn’t Cristiano from pressing her harder against the wall. “Nothing happened. You didn’t even fucking touched me”

That was enough to make the Portuguese release her, but she didn’t try to distant herself from him like ever normal person would after what she was about to revealed. She fell under her jelly legs, anger rising within her chest.

“When I heard from a friend that you would be at that party without your boyfriend, I thought that it was my chance. I was hoping that maybe you would considerate exploring other options than always keeping your eyes on that boy.” As she began to unveil the event bit by bit, memories from that night flowed in her head taking her back to the moment. “I put on my sexiest bikini and even thought you didn’t blink at it, I was still feeling confident that it was only a matter of minutes before you finally let yourself been seduce. At some point I really thought. But as the party was advancing, I had to come to the conclusion that you weren’t going to make a move.”

She glanced up at the boy standing a few feet from her. Cristiano had a blank face on, but the burning in his eyes was evident as a nose in middle of a face. He clearly wanted her to continue, but as she kept talking, he wasn’t sure how he would react at the end of the explanation.

“Near the pool,” she continued. “I catch glimpses of some conversation and I hear one of the guy talking about having some roofies with him. I knew what those things were and it shocked me so I warned some friends. When we took hold of the pills, I quietly hid two pills and went back into the house to find you. After that, it wasn’t difficult to put some in your glass without someone seeing me. “ Her voice broke down and tears began to taint her cheeks. “ I knew from the moment, I managed to slip them in your glass that I shouldn’t have. It was stupid, dangerous and selfish. But I just….

“I wasn’t surprised that two pills were enough to take control of you, you were already drunk.” She continued wiping away the flowing tears from her face. “ I saw you completely sprawled on a couch and your friends were nowhere to be seen, and I ceased this opportunity to steal you away. You followed me docilely, without insulting me or pushing away. And somehow it felt nice. For the first time, I didn’t felt like you hated me.”

“Then I took us to a private room down the hall, so we could have that moment.” She blinked up at Cristiano running trembling hands through her long brown hair. The expression on his face, made her swallow thickly, fear rising within her. “I…I was desperate Cristiano” She tried to justify herself. “I know I shouldn’t have for it on you, but I…I wanted so much that I let that desire alter my judgment.” She shook her hear wiping away the last trails of tears. “But even with your body completely obedient and you…well not in any position to deny me….you still managed to exactly do so. When I took care of all our cloths and kissed you, you kissed me back. Even thought I knew deep down you weren’t yourself. I was still happy. As when I thought finally have my way with you, everything went to dust. You were mumbling his name. You were practically half out of your mind but you were still thinking of him, calling his name.”

“I felt humiliated….I just couldn’t keep it up with anymore. Why could he have when someone like me couldn’t? I saw you first, I wanted you first. But he had to make everything so wrong. So, I told to myself, why should I be the only one suffer from this one sided-love. That’s the moment I decided to pretend that we slept together when actually all we did was laying side-by-side.

She took a deep breath, finally letting it all out. She never thought that this day would have come but it did and now Cristiano knew it all.

She knew what she did was disgusting and wrong in so many ways. If she could go back in time, she would have done things differently but she can only understand the desperation that she felt. She loved him and he didn’t. He simply hated her. She could see it even clearer on his face, now that everything was unveil.

When he took a step toward her, she couldn’t help but crawled back against the wall. He wasn’t going to hit her that much she was sure of. But the expression on his face, a mix of disgust, anger and shock terrorized more than anything.

He kneeled down in from of her and pulled out his phone from the back of his jeans.

He quickly typed a number on the screen of his Iphone and hand her the phone.

When she saw the name on the screen, she felt confused and uncertain then Cristiano said.

“You’re going to explain everything to _him_ ” He said biting every word out, eyes dangerously bright.

A soft, distance voice reached out from the phone. “ Cris? Sergio told me you were in England. Why didn’t you tell me? I was worried when I didn’t saw this morning and during lunch. Is everything alright?

“Are you crazy?” Irina protested keeping her voice down. “I’m not going to—. “Yes, you will” Cris said firmly pushing the phone near her. “We don’t want something we both regret to happen, right?”

The menacing tone and the cold eyes stopped her from protesting further. She did something wrong. And in the end, _she_ wasn’t the one suffering from it. They were. Well that what she wanted.

She didn’t mean to hurt Cristiano. She loved him, she still did.

_Lionel Messi._

That was the only one she intended to hurt and from the look of the situation, she managed to. Until now, Cristiano came all the way from Madrid to force her to bring back to his arms. Why would she do that? She didn’t want that. They were better like this. Separate from each other, at least that how she wanted them to be.

Sadly we can’t have everything we want. So, with trembling hands, eyes burning from the previous tears and a strong knot in her throat, she took the phone and pulled it close to her ear.

“Cristiano?” The distant, yet familiar voice said an ounce of worry in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Leo. Your football is everything to us. Love you till death :)


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m not doing it”

“Why?” Gerard whined. “ I thought you love me”

“I’m reconsidering it now”

“Jeez, you’re mean with me, Francesc”

“You could whine all you want; I’m still not going to do it”

Leo rolled his eyes at the couple, letting out a tired soft. He was used to them always fighting, so he didn’t mind that much. Expect, now he wasn’t really in the mood-well he hadn’t been in the mood for an all week now.

Since that phone call. The one call he wish he hadn’t take. Now he was filled with thousands of feeling, he didn’t wanted to feel: Guilt, anger, relief, frustration…

He hadn’t talk to Cristiano either. When the Portuguese came back from England, he did everything in his power to avoid him. Every time Cristiano had tried to talk to him in private, Leo managed to find an excuse to leave or to change the subject. But Cristiano wasn’t as the most patient person on earth and eventually he stopped running after him.

Leo knew he was exaggerating, just delayting the inevitable. They would eventually have to talk and sort everything out once and for all.

What Leo didn’t expect-and it was stupid of him, was the fact that his behavior would catch Joe’s attention. That the reason he was taken aback by Joe’s question.

 

“What’s up with you and Cristiano?”

Lionel kind of expected that sort of question after the couple of days. Since that phone call with Irina, He and Cristiano didn’t really talk, let alone hanged around like they used to. From an external point of view, they looked like they were in cold.

And they were. Kind of.

“Nothing” Lionel lied nevertheless. But Joe wasn’t buying it.

“Come on, Leo” Joe sighed. “I’m not blind. Something is definitely wrong, yet I never dared to ask, don’t know if it was because I didn’t care or just didn’t want to found something I shouldn’t have. But I can’t anymore, so please stop lying, okay?”

Leo wasn’t sure if it was anger or sadness that was painted on the other boy’s face. Maybe both.

He didn’t want to cause him any kind of pain, but he couldn’t help it. Joe obviously were looking for something, Leo didn’t quite understand himself.  He hated lying, especially to someone he dearly cared for. But sometimes, lying could be the better solution to avoid sorrow.

After all, what we don’t know couldn’t hurt us, right?

“I…” He nervously bit on his bottom lip, tearing his eyes from his face. “I don’t know, yet” He said. “I’m confused about something at the moment, and I…I can’t talk about it now.”

“Something to do with your past with Cristiano?”

He turned back to the keeper sitting on his bed, who raised his eyebrows at him expectantly. He suddenly felt the short distant between the two beds were longer than it was.

There was no use denying it now. Leo knew it.  He slowly nodded playing with the hem of his shirt.

“He did cheat on you, right? Then what is there for you to be confused about?”

“He didn’t” Leo breathed out deadpan

“What?”

Leo has just dropped the bomb. He shouldn’t have but with the way the conversation was going, hitting around the bush, would only make things worse than they actually were.

So he just plainly explained the situation to him without hiding anything, beside there wasn’t anything to hide. The longer he was talking, the deeper the crinkle between Joe’s eyes was. And he finally finished, he waited for his reaction.

But nothing came

Just a frown. That was all. Silence? That was somehow worse than anything.

“Say something” Leo pleaded after minutes of dead silent during which the keeper kept staring at him, a frozen frown on his face. “Anything, please?”

He shook his head, a bitter smile stretching his lips. He stood up from the bed, running a hand through his head.

“Where are you going?” Leo panicked. He didn’t expect this.

“I need sometime…alone”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Leo suddenly exploded. “You asked me about it and I honestly told you everything and now you want to break up with? You’re not breaking with me, hein? Leo’s voice broke in the end.

He couldn’t do this to him. Not now. He couldn’t handle it.

“No, Leo” Joe sighed. Leo released a big sigh of relief. “If someone is going to end anything here…it’s you.”

For a second, Joe’s eyes seemed glistening. Leo stepped forward to try to touch him, just to feel his muscle tense under his fingers, but the other boy just turned his back to him and left the room.

Leaving him here.

With a feeling of guilt, he didn’t comprehend.

 

The next day he was the one been avoid. By Joe. Of course he had expect it. He needed some time alone and who could blame him. Beside Leo needed it too.

He actually believed he could have time to sort everything out alone, in peace. But yet again, everything had to turn the wrong way and he was in the middle of it _again_.

He was leaning on his bed, tired from the training session when his little bubble exploded.

 

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Leo slit his eyes open without turning his head to the owner of the voice. “We’re going to ignore each other for how long exactly?”

“I don’t know, Cristiano” Leo sighed running a hand on face feeling already tired from the conversation.

“How can you do this to me and look…okay?” The accusation in the voice catched ore his attention than the hint of sadness behind.

“What’s makes you think I’m okay with all this shit?” Leo snapped defensively

“For starter you’re avoiding me, and yeah you’re still dating that guy”

“What? You really thought I was going to jump back in your arms?”

Cristiano opened his mouth without any words coming out, his eyes blinking quickly- like he was trying to process what his ears heard but his heart didn’t understand. “You don’t care, do you?” There wasn’t any reproach in his voice, just a simple disbelief. “You know I didn’t hurt you, and you still don’t want me back?”

Leo chewed on his lip, his heart pounding mirrored by the constant, painful beats in his head. He knew it was only a matter of time before Cristiano bring the conversation back up. Until now, he had managed to avoid him, enough to breath and just forget about the whole thing…for a brief moment.

‘I’m sorry” Leo let out feeling like the words were swallowing away the little strength he had.

“You’re sorry?” Cristiano said softly, obviously controlling his growing anger. “I don’t want your apologies, I want _you_.”

“Well, you can’t have anything you want Cristiano” Leo replied harshly than intend but at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He picked up his phone from the night stand and put his shoes. He felt like throwing up, but he swallowed up with a bitter, burning taste.

He couldn’t escape the subject for long, but for the time being, he needed it to happen as far away as possible. He hadn’t the strength, the courage to deal with again. Not now, at least.

As he walked up towards the door and was about to open it, a brutal force pinned him against the wall, caughting his breath. A sharp pain went straight up his shoulders, spreading to his back. He squirms against the strong hands blocking against the hard surface. Without succeeding, he was way to strong for him.

“What the fucking are you doing?” Leo yelped slitting his eyes up, hiding the discomfort from his face.

“You’re not running away from it again” Cristiano said sharply, eyes boring into the brown ones. “I let you go once, but it’s not happening again”

“Cristiano--”

“Don’t interrupt me, Lionel.” Cristiano warned. When he made sure Leo would be quiet, he continued in the same low, dangerous tone. “I told you I didn’t betray you, but not once you turned around to listen. You didn’t believe me when I was practically begging you to. I was your boyfriend and your best friend and you didn’t believe me. You swallowed up all that bitch lies without even considering _I_ was the victim and just like that you pushed me away from your life.”

“Let me go” Leo almost pleaded, struggling against the steel embrace. “You’re hurting me, let go Cristiano.”

“Oh it hurts?” Cristiano laughed bitterly. “Well that’s nothing in comparison to how I felt when I…” His voice was breaking, his eyes slowly softening back to the ones Leo loved seeing. “When I realized that I could hold you anymore” He lifted his hand to stroke his cheekbone, down to the bridge of his lips. “Couldn’t kiss you, make love to you. Just having you like I used to. When Irina told me that nothing happened, I…I couldn’t remember the last time I felt so fucking happy”

It didn’t matter the amount of strength Leo used to hold them back, the tears managed to escape from his burning eyes. Cristiano eyes followed them all the way down the cheeks. “Why didn’t you want to talk to me? Was it because you didn’t care about what I had to say? Or you just used Irina as an excuse to break up with me? Maybe you didn’t believe I was a better person, that I really changed”

 There was a lot of things Leo regretted in his life but his next move, wasn’t one of them. He didn’t even winced at the dull pain on his bolted hand, watering eyes fixed on the other boy holding his cheek. His heart beat accelerate to the point where he could hear it echoed inside the chamber.

“Do you really thing, I would have even went out with you, if I wasn’t convinced that you changed? He yelled not caring about the fact that he could be heard by the students outside the room. “Geri, Cesc and I believed you were better than what you wanted everyone to believe. And I saw _you_. The real you, that’s why I fell in love with you.So don’t bring that bullshit to me.

“Then why didn’t you talk to me?” Cristiano yelled in the same tone, his hand sliding on his already bruising cheek. “What made you so angry that you couldn’t even face me?”

“I wasn’t angry, I was in pain!!” Leo cried between sobs and tears streaming freely on his cheeks. “It just hurt so much, I couldn’t even breathe. You knew I was the unsecure one in our relationship, you knew I was still doubting the reasons you choose me over someone…better.” He sighed running a trembling hand throught his tousled hair. “When I heard about what happened, I was hurt but it didn’t surprised me because to me, it seemed normal for you to go for someone like Irina”

“I hate her”

“That’s not the point and you know it, Cristiano”

Leo let his back rest against the wall feeling like his legs were about to let him down. He knew what he did was wrong and he should be apologizing but he couldn’t. He really did felt Cristiano’s love for him and he knew he genuinely wanted him. However no matter what he couldn’t muffled the little insecurities he had. And now he realized it cost him dearly.

“What do you want from me, then Lionel?”

Leo slit his eyes open not even realizing they were closed. He lifted his head back towards Cristiano, bitting down on his lips a knot forming in his throat. “I don’t know”

“You do” Cristiano said firmly, eyes determined. “You know what you want, you just to coward to say it out loud”

“I love him, Cristiano”

“Not more than you love me” The absence of reply from the smaller boy was enough to confirm his point. “I’m tired, Leo” He said stepping away from Leo in attempt to stop himself from holding him, kissing the trembling lips until they moved against him and swallowing down his protests. “Tired of wanting, hoping for you. I spent two years of my life hating myself for losing you, now I know I was innocent and just suffer from stupid insecurities. So now I’m putting an end to it. I know you love him and you love me too just as much. The choice is yours, Him or me.”

“Don’t” Leo didn’t even try to hide the pleads from his voice. “Don’t ask me that”

“Actually I can. I have the right to be selfish” Cristiano retorted crossing his arms on his chest. “I’m not sharing you with him or anyone for that matter. But I’m not going to wait forever, so decide so I can finally move on from this Messi saga once and for all”

Leo shivered at the coldness emanating from the other boy. All this time he spent cry, feeling like the victim, it has been the other way around. He was the only one to blame for this situation so Cristiano had right to be mad.

He couldn’t help but press harder against the wall when Cristiano approached him. He stopped just inches away from him, staring down at him.

“I love you” He said voice filled him warm and softness. “You don’t even realize how much, but I don’t love you enough to continue to suffer forever.”

Just like that he left him there, alone, just like Joe, wondering when everything went so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, tonight is the night Leo can finally win something for his country. I think i never been as anxious about something as i am-beside the world cup of course. I really, really hope that at the end of this tournament he will be the one lifting that trohy with his adorable, big, childish smile with the deep dimples. No one deserved more than him. So may the luck, the stars be with him. VAMOS LEO, VAMOS ARGENTINA!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Cressi i wrote a little while ago. Then today i found it between my old documents so i decided to publish it, it brought back some memories so i think i will continue it


End file.
